Do Not Touch Me
by HenriaSownbinder
Summary: "Do not touch me!" I snarled. "You sound like a broken record." he grumbled, "And I did not touch you. I touched your shirt." Calesta Manslayer has an odd way of letting everyone know she is annoyed. Maybe it is all the hormones in American food. Or just maddening Potter/Weasleys.
1. My Demise

_**A/N: Calesta is confusing even to me. She is brave, but very scared. She is comfortable with talking, but only if she is control. I think that is the key to her being brave, is control. She has to control everything around her. Otherwise she will try with all her might to ignore it.**_

_**I have fallen in love with her though. I think she is the only blonde I will ever love. Unless one of my children dyes his hair blonde, then I will be forced to love another blonde. But that is the future and might not happen.**_

_**Don't be kind. Rip it apart and let me know what I can do. I am almost ten chapters into this. So, unlike Outsider, this one will not be updated as much. Henria's story has been typed up mostly. I am sorry. But I do need sleep at some point. Otherwise, I might have a story with only spaces!**_

_**Translations:**_  
><em><strong>Verdammt nochmal! - Damn it!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mutter - Mother Vater - Father Tochter - Daughter Ich bin nitch reiten, zug zur schule! - I am not riding that train to school!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ja sind sie! Jetzt! - Yes you are! Now!<strong>_  
><em><strong>In ordnung. - Alright Ich liebe dich. Abschied. - I love you. Goodbye.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gehen sie auf nummer sicher und gesund. - Stay safe and healthy.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Vielen dank. - Thank you.<strong>_

_**~Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

><p>My Demise<p>

"We're what?" I practically yelled.

"Ve're moving to London." my mother's this German accent rubbed me the wrong way. That happens when she says things I do not like.

Adelle Bäcker, my mother, grew up in Germany. Like many Europeans, she found America to be pleasing to her eye and palette. She was a transfer from her college. When she arrived in Massachusetts, she fell in love.

Josef Manslayer, my father, was also born in Germany. He left, not because of school, but his parents. They were not nice people. He does not talk about them. So, he came to Massachusetts to start over. And he has. He may have started from the bottom, but he is a brilliant wand maker in Salem, Massachusetts.

Now there is me, Calesta Manslayer. I was bown and raised right here, in Salem, Massachusetts. I love it here. Mainly because it is my home and also because is beautiful. I am only thirteen(I turn fourteen in May), but I am attached to this place. Plus, it does not hurt that I have my friends here.

That is why I was having a hard time comprehending what they were telling me.

"This must be a joke." I looked at my father, "Daddy, is this a joke?"

"No, sweetheart. Ve are actually moving to London." he crossed the room to give me a comforting hug. I stepped away from him.

"When?" I lifted my head to look at my parent's faces.

"Vell, ve must leave by June." my mother replied gently. My heart sank. It was April thirtieth.

"This sucks." I stated and left the room. I walked to my room and closed the door quietly.

My school was a year round school. I was getting all of next month off. So, getting packed and shipped to London was not abig deal. The big deal was getting a hold of my friends to say good-bye. Most of them were already on vacation. This sucks.

"Verdammt nochmal!" I screamed at my wall. I will give my native language its props. It felt excellent to yell in German.

I sat at my desk. I looked for my special red pen. All my friends knew I only wrote in red if something terrible happened. So, since this was terrible, I decided they were going to have red writing. I grabbed some stark white paper and began to write out my good-byes.

Knock! Knock!

"Sveetheart, dinner is ready!" my mother's silky voice came from the other side of my door. I put my pen down and sat back in my chair.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I called back.

I got up from my desk and turned off my lamp. The sunset made my room glow red. I gathered my letters and started my way downstairs. I caught a sent of dinner. It seems she made my favorite dish in the whole world; spaghetti. I smiled to myself.

As I walked into the kitchen, I placed my letter on the counter. I grabbed three plates and three forks. I laid them on the table at their respective places. My mother came up behind me with the noodles and the sauce. The aroma was intoxicating. She may be German, but she could cook Italian.

"Mutter, it smells delicious!" I gasped. My stomach growled with hunger.

"Thank you, darling." she smiled as she took her place. My father followed suit. Then lastly, me.

"Let us eat." my father said quietly.

We filled our plates full. Then our bellies were full. We even chatted a bit. My family and I laughed. We had a great dinner. Even if the air was thick with tension. My parents were waiting to ask uncomfortable questions. And so was I.

"Me first, please?" I asked quietly. My father gave me a nod.

"Of course, sveetheart." my mother sat back in her chair.

"I'm sorry that I handled the news poorly, but I was angry. I cannot say good-bye to my friends and I know that it will be a very long time before I get to see them." my breath got stuck in my throat. I had to cough around the emotions, "But I sat in my room and I wrote my friends letters. After I mail them out tomorrow, I will begin packing."

"Ve knew you vould settle down. Ve are very happy to hear this." my father said. He has an accent thicker than my mom's. He only recently started speaking German when he was angry, "So, you've already planned how you are handling this?"

"No, but I am on my way." I replied, "Where is my new school? Beauxbatoms?"

"No, you vere accepted to Hogwarts School of Vitchcraft and Vizardry." Adelle answered. My jaw dropped.

"That's not awkward, at all." I picked up my plate and took it to the sink. My chore is dishes. So, I started with my plate.

"Vat do you mean, dear?" Josef brought me his plate. I placed in the soapy, warm water. I sighed.

"A lot of people sacrificed themselves to keep muggles safe. I cannot imagine that kind of energy." I replied. A chill went down my spine.

"And many vitches and one vizard made sacrifices here to keep out kind safe." my mother reminded me.

"Yes, mutter." I finished the plates and forks.

"Darling, let me finish ze dishes." her voice was so gentle, my heart ached, "Go finish your letters." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and dried my hands.

"Thank you." I kissed my father on the cheek.

"I love you, sveetheart." he whispered to me.

"I love you too, vater." I whispered back.

I grabbed envelopes, stamps and my letters and when to my father's study. I preferred to address my letters with my father's quill and ink. It was just proper that way.

I only speak German around my parents. They raised me speaking German. I am first generation American-German. Now I hardly can speak German, since my friends do not know how. I mainly argue with my parents in our native tongue. When we three get angry, we only think in German. I think that is why we hardly argue. Angry words in our language hurts even more.

My friends only ever heard me when I would swear. I just do. It is almost like a a reflex. And I cuss like a drunk sailor. I have a temper. Hence my name, Manslayer. I am just kidding. But I really do get red hot.

As I came back into the house from putting the letter in the mailbox, my dad met me at the door.

"All squared away?" he inquired as I handed him my sweater to hang in the closet.

"Yes, vater." I responded, "I think I will start packing. Just small things. We will be out of here in a few weeks." he grabbed my hand and kissed my fingers.

"You are such a special tochter." he told me softly.

"Thank you, daddy." I replied. I gave him a tight hug. After I released him, I went to my room, determined to get all my things packed to come with me to London.

"Ich bin nicht reiten, zug zur schule!" I whispered angrily to my parents. My patience for this adventure was waning.

"Ja sind sie! Jetzt!" my mother responded sternly. My father's jaw was set. I was going to be on that train, whether I liked it or not.

""In ordnung." I muttered, "Ich liebe dich. Abschied." I kissed them both, picked up my trunk and boarded Hogwarts Express.

"Calesta! Vait!" my father called to me. I stopped in the doorway.

"Yes, vater?" there were other children who were waiting to board. They gave my father and I curious looks.

"Gehen sie auf nummer sicher und gesund." he called softly to me. It melted my heart. It was something from his village. He always said it when I left home.

"Vielen dank." I called back. I blew him a kiss.

I walked down the hallway, looking for an empty compartment. I was cautious about who I was going to meet. I was not here to make enemies. I really am a nice person.

No luck. I have come upon a few compartments labeled _'Reserved'_. So, I started to back track. Now most of the compartments were pretty full. So, the first one I came upon that had one empty seat, I opened the door and stood there awkwardly.

Someone cleared their throat and I found m voice.

"Sorry, is this seat taken?" I inquired quietly.

"You a first year?" a boy with chestnut hair and hazel eyes asked me. I shift uncomfortably. This and not being able to reach the top shelf were the only disadvantages of being five feet tall.

"Actually, in a way, I am. This is my first year here, but I am fourteen." I placed my trunk on the floor. I glanced at all the faces in the compartment. They all looked related. No wonder I was uncomfortable.

"You sound like you are from Germany, but I'm not buying it." a younger girl with flaming red hair and cinnamon eyes said. The boy with chestnut hair glared at her.

"You're right. My parents are from there. I was born in America." I picked up my trunk, "I'll be finding another compartment." and I walked away.

"Good job, Al! You made her leave." a female voice scolded. I heard a mumbled response and then a smack. I smiled inwardly at their family dynamic.

So my search continued. All the compartments were full. They had kids who were happy to be here. They were enjoying this time to chatch up with their friends. My heart sank a little. I could not be too sad though. I promised my parents I would not sulk.

I finally found a compartment with very fre people. Actually, there was only one person. And that one person was a he. He was reading a book. No, wait, he was staring at me staring at him.

_Good job, Calesta._

I opened the door and took a deep breath.

"Hi! I was wondering if this seat was taken?" I should get a medal for how brave I am today. So many new faces.

"Yes." the platinum blonde boy answered as he lowered his book. My heart sank. It really sucked being the new kid.

I turned to close the door.

"But this one isn't." he called. I turned around and saw him pat the space next to him. I hot him an icy glare to match my icy blue eyes.

"Oy, that is a deadly look!" a voice exclaimed behind me. I whipped my head around. Another boy.

"I'll be going now." I tried to push past the boy with the auburn hair and green eyes, but he did not budge.

"Can't. There are no empty compartments." he stated with a smirk, "Our's is the only one with any seats left." I could feel the blonde smirking behind me.

"Fine." I resolved myself to being stuck with them, "But you two sit on the same side." I missed the wink that happened.

I placed my trunk on the luggage rack. I sat on the bench opposite of the pale boy. To ignore them, I stared out the window at the scenery. I actually really enjoyed the green and yellow. Fall was happening.

"A sight, isn't it?" a soft whisper filled my ear. I nearly fell off the bench. The two young men snickered at me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Yes." I realized they were sitting next to me, "I said you two sit away from me." I said in a low voice.

"No, you said that we had to sit on the same side." the auburn haired boy reminded me, "You didn't specify it couldn't be next to you." my voice was caught in my throat. They were both grinning at me. Boys are annoying.

I sat sideways along the bench, my back to the wall. I brought my knees up to my chin and rested my head on them. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and let it out. This was too much excitement for me. When I opened my eyes, I instantly narrowed them. They were staring at me with amused looked plastered on their faces.

"May I help you?" I inquired with a bite to my words. The blonde one raised his eyebrow.

"We wanted to introduce ourselves." the redhead said lightly, "I am James Sirius Potter." he stuck out his hand for a shake. I extended my arm out. He snatched it and gave my knuckles a kiss. I wrenched my hand away and wiped it on my pants. James just laughed.

"And I am Scorpius Malfoy, at your service, madam!" he bowed his head and then offered his hand for a shake. I shook my head no. James and Scorpius just snickered. I sat quietly against the wall.

"And...you are?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

I took my time, contemplating answering him. I really took a long, hard look at Scorpius and James. Scorpius was leaning on James' back, looking over his shoulder at me. His skin was alabaster and his features were pointy. His eyes were a brilliant green.

James was almost the opposite of Scorpius. He has auburn hair. He wore it shaggy. He would shake it from his forest green eyes. His lightly tanned skin played off his hair well. James' almond shaped eyes were always smiling. Just like his lips.

"I am Calesta." I responded quietly. Can't make friend unless you try.

"That doesn't match your accent." James observed.

"You won't like my last name." I said matter-of-factly.

"A scary German name?" Scorpius scoffed.

"Exactly." I replied. They wrinkled their noses, "Manslayer."


	2. Sorting is Such Great Sorrow

_**A/N: Translations:**_

_**Bitte shön - You are welcome.**_  
><em><strong>Es war perfekt - It was perfect.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Geh zur Hölle! - Go to Hell!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorting is Such Great Sorrow<strong>

The uncomfortable silence was only broken when Scoripus started laughing. James' looked confused. Scorpius took five whole minutes to stop laughing. Then he took a minute to catch his breath.

"So, I've been wondering if that applies to se-"

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" a shrill voice caused the boys to cower. I stifled a giggle with a hand, "I should owl your mother about your mouth. In fact, after I am done checking on Jamie, I am!" a strawberry blonde girl with glasses had her arms crossed in front of her chest. Her stern look could melt metal.

"Don't call me that in front of other people!" James whispered angrily. He obviously did not fear this girl as much as Scorpius. They were related. The strawberry blonde girl scoffed at him and turned her attention to me.

"Hi! I'm Molly Weasley. I'm just checking on James and Scorpius." she pushed up her rimless glasses. Her bright blue eyes were kind at the moment.

"I am Calesta Manslayer." I said with a smile.

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed, "He is doing his assignment. I assumed since our other cousin told him to do something, he just ignored him as usual."

James started looking at the ceiling. I gave Molly a confused look. Her face looked confused. Two seconds later, her features morphed into anger.

SMACK!

Molly got the back of James' head pretty hard. James recoiled in pain. Scorpius dashed to the other side of the compartment.

"Were you ever going to tell her?" Molly yelled.

"Damn Molls! That fucking hurt!" James shouted, "And eventually."

I stood up from the bench and looked between cousins. James was acting cagey and Molly looked like she wanted to strangle him. Now it clicked what was happening.

"No, he told me." I put in. The room went still.

Everyone watched me carefully. James' eyes were cautious and Molly's were stern. Scorpius had the biggest grin. I do not want to know what would happen if I was wrong.

"Mr. Potter told me that since I am a transfer, I am to follow him to be sorted separately." I stated quietly and rushed, "That's why I'm here." I finished in a whisper.

Molly stepped real close to me. She looked me up and down, slowly. When she was done, she just stared into my eyes. She was checking to see if she could find any clue that I was lying.

When she found none, she rounded on James.

"Don't be a git." she said through clenched teeth, "You are a prefect this year, act like it!" and she stormed out. Scorpius started laughing.

"You cannot be fourteen." he said through the laughter. James got up from the bench. He took a step towards me, so I took a step back. He stopped moving.

"How?" he flustered, "Why?"

"I'm new, but I'm not eleven. So, I get sorted separately." I flattened myself against the window, "That slap looked like it hurt."

"No more than usual." he muttered.

"Molly acts like their Aunt Hermione. She is quite bossy." Scorpius settled down, "She also has that famous female Weasley temper. She terrifies me." he shuddered. I giggled.

"You laugh now, but you wait until she gets mad at you. Then you will wish you had died instead of met her." James sat on the bench again.

"You are going into Slytherin." Scorpius stated.

"I don't know mate, she took on Molly Weasley. She qualifies for Gryffindor." James leaned his elbow on his knee.

"Hey Jamie, we should get our robes on." Scorpius sneered playfully. James shot him a glare.

"Come on, we should." the two boys reached for their trunks. I stood still. The two boys took notice and stopped fussing with their things.

"So, how about this. James and I will get dressed first. While we are dressing, you look out the window. We will signal you when we are done." Scorpius proposed in a soft voice. I nodded in response.

I watched the scenery change. I saw a train station coming up, about ten miles away. A huge lake was present. It was dark and beautiful. There was tons of trees and bushes. Scotland was beautiful. I love things beautiful.

"Hey." James said gently. I turned around and met his eyes. Scorpius was pulling my trunk down.

"vielen Dank." I mumbled.

"Bitte shön." he responded. I blinked in surprise. He winked at me, "I chose to study German. I maybe a little rusty though."

"Es war perfekt." I said, "Now turn around please." I gathered my robes and started changing.

I kept my eyes on James and Scorpius. They were nice, but I did not trust them. Those two were sneaky. And cunning. And prats.

"She is so short. I never would've guessed she was fourteen. A fourth year!" James whispered enthusiastically, "We haven't had a German here."

"How could you not? Did you notice those knock-"

"Seriously?" I interjected. They both started snickering. I shook my head.

Then the door slid open. And I grabbed the closest piece of clothing and covered my chest. I dropped to the floor and made myself as small as possible. James and Scorpius' body language shifted. They were stiff.

"Pattinson." James almost growled. I was scared, not for myself though.

"Potter, Malfoy." a nasty voice drawled from the door, "And my darling beauty." he knelt to peer at me between their legs.

"Geh zur Hölle!" I spat at him. Scorpius snorted indignantly. I saw this new boy turn red.

"Got a bite to that one." he mumbled, "Just checking up on my favorite idiots. Seeing if you made it through your summer break. I see you did." his nose had the appearance of always being turned up.

"Get out!" Scorpius snarled. The ferocity of his voice was frightening.

"Still idiots, also." he sneered, "Fine. I'll see you in class." and he left. I did not move.

James stepped over to me. I held my article of clothing tighter to me. He saw the slight movement and stopped moving forward. He backed away from me.

"Scorp, please go find my sister and all my cousins." James murmured to him.

As the tall blonde left, James sat on the floor, right by the door. He gave me a gentle smile. His eyes were curious.

"Look, we just met, but I am curious as to why you are acting like this?" he questioned quietly. I stared into his eyes, looking for any indication of mockery. I found none.

I let out a long sigh.

"We just met." I repeated him. He nodded his head. He understood what I meant.

The compartment door slid open again, revealing a lot of redheaded girls. They ranged from strawberry blonde to dark auburn. The estrogen in the room was comforting.

SMACK!

"Dammit Molly!" James hissed in pain.

"You suck at your job!" Molly Weasley scolded, 'Now wait outside the door." to prevent further abuse from his cousin, he left the compartment.

"I'm sorry that he called you all. I just very nervous." I muttered as I finally stood up. I noticed I grabbed my uniform shirt. I proceeded to put it on.

"Oh, it is okay. We have all grown up around each other. We are no strangers to the dressing protection shield." the younger girl from earlier said, "James and Scorpius are morons. They don't know how to conduct themselves around pretty girls." my face flushed.

"Lily Potter!" a caramel skinned girl scolded, "You're embarassing her!"

"It's okay. I am sure she is just complementing me." I mumbled as I pulled on my skirt. Lastly, I pulled on my robes and placed my wand in the pocket.

"Well, that's better." Molly stated. I gave her a weak smile.

"Thank you." I said softly. Lily walked over and gave me a tight squeeze. I returned her embrace with one of my own.

"You are welcome." she whispered, "Maybe you will be in Hufflepuff! We would have so much fun!" I gave her a bright smile.

"Come on girls." Molly ordered. She had a soft way about being mother hen. After a final wave, they were all gone. James and Scorpius were back.

"You ready?" Scorpius asked quietly. I gave him a tiny nod. James held his hand out for me to pass him. Scorpius was leading the way. As I passed James, his hand rested high on my back. I shrugged it off. He sighed in frustration.

We departed the train and headed for some carriages. They appeared to be pulled by magic. But I had read up on Hogwarts history. I knew they were thestrals. In a way, it was a blessing not to see them.

The three of pulled up to the castle and I was awestruck. The architecture was amazing and beautiful. The statues on the outside were masterpieces. And the double doors were gorgeous. James motioned me to follow. I got off the carriage and followed the two of them.

We entered through the double doors and came to the Entrance Hall. My breath was taken away. You could tell a lot of redone after the battle, but it was still magnificent. I walked slowly behind James, too distracted by the artwork to bother keeping up.

"Calesta, come on." James insisted. I hurried to catch up to him.

"Sorry." I said, "I must look like an idiot." my cheeks burned.

"It's fine." he responded, "I just have to remember you're a first, but you're not." he smiled at his own riddle. I smiled too.

"I'm sorry." I was getting used to their presence. I did just spend a whole day with them.

"You don't have to apologize again." he looked very confused.

"That was for the train." I looked between the pair of them.

"Oh, well," Scorpius shifted his shoulders uncomfortably, "That was no one's fault." he finished.

We entered a tiny room with a young man holding a hat. The man's hair was canary yellow, with his eyes to match. He was smiling sweetly at me. It almost looked fake.

"Welcome, Miss Manslayer." he greeted warmly, "I am flying instructor, Teddy Lupin. And I will be sorting you tonight."

I know he was being nice, but I could not bring myself to get any closer to him. He I did not know. Teddy saw my hesitation and stepped forward. I took a step back and bumped into either James or Scorpius. My heart was racing in my chest.

"Teddy, don't." the person behind me whispered, "Place the hat on the floor." I started to hyperventilate.

Teddy place the hat on the floor and stepped away. He looked at my quizzically. I felt the person behind me give me a little shove of encouragement. I took a few steps forward. My heart started to slow down. _'Would I always be in such close quarters with the opposite sex?'_

I picked up the hat and dropped it on my head. My world went dark as the hat fell over my eyes.

_Ah, intriguing! German blood! Very nice! You are a good mixture of brave, cunning, gentle and power. You are hard to place. You have a healthy fear of the world though. Let's shake things up a bit!_

"Slytherin!"


	3. The Feast From Hell

**A/N:  
><strong>**Translations:  
><strong>**Gott verdammt monchal! - God damn it!  
><strong>**Kleine - Little One**

* * *

><p><strong>The Feast From Hell<strong>

"Damn it!" James exclaimed.

"Jamie, language." Teddy scolded, "Why are you swearing?" he inquired as he took the hat off of me.

"I just lost five galleons to Scorp here." James mumbled.

"You know you shouldn't gamble." Teddy chided, "You are a terrible loser."

"You are not my father." James muttered.

"To the Great Hall!" Teddy ordered.

"Thank you." I said. Teddy nodded his head in acknowledgement. We three students left the room.

We stopped infront of another set of double doors. Scorpius and James both turned towards me. I took a deep breathe and let if out slowly.

"I know you two are confused. And I know you two are frustrated. But I don't know you. I'm not comfortable around." I looked between the two boys, "With that being said, I did enjoy your company. I do hope we can enjoy each other's company more." I saw a visible glint in James' eyes, "AS FRIENDS!" I emphasized. The mischievious look left his forest green eyes.

"Friends." Scorpius mulled that around his tongue for a second, "I like the taste of that. Come on, Kleine. We need to eat. See you later, Jamie!" James took a swipe at him, but he dodged it.

I stuck my hand out. James looked at it skeptically. I gave him a smile. After a moment, he wrapped his fingers around mine and gave me a soft handshake.

"Thank you." I whispered. He just gave me a tiny nod.

"Go eat." he murmured.

Scorpius led the way. He steered me towards the green tables. A few kids stared. I ignored them to the best of my abilities, but I felt my cheeks start to burn.

"Ignore them." I heard him muutter under his breathe, "This is just how Hogwarts is. They love good gossip." his words helped a little. My heart returned to it's proper rhythm.

When we arrived at the tables, I recognized some of the Weasley/Potter family. There was the chestnut haired boy with hazel eyes. The dark strawberry blonde, ice blue eyed girl was pestering him about who was here. The boy was annoyed, but still looked up and recognized me too. The girl was smiling.

"How wonderful!" she exclaimed. The boy winced at the sound, "You were sorted into Slytherin!"

"Come sit here, please." the boy begged, "I hate when she gets excited." the girl punched him in the arm. I stood still.

"Hey, Albus." Scorpius sat down next to Albus, "Kleine, come sit next to Lucy Weasley." I took my spot. Albus scoffed at Scorpius.

"I thought her name was Calesta Manslayer?" Lucy sounded confused.

"It is." I replied, "Scorpius here knows a bit of German. He has taken a fondness to calling me "little one" or Kleine." I translated. Albus narrowed his eyes.

"That is cute." Lucy cooed. I wrinkled my nose in protest.

"Enough, Luce." Scorpius order. Lucy shot him a mild glare and Albus huffed in frustration. Scorpius shook his head.

For the first part of the welcome back feast, there was the sorting of the first years. This was pretty exciting. It was fun to guess who would be sorted where. Every two minutes, however, you could hear Albus in frustration.

The speech by Professor McGonagall was a tad boring. She throw in some history and cool facts. But it was dry and I was hungry. Plus, Albus did not huff as much.

The feast was magnificent. I do not think I had ever seen so many different dishes. But the huff returned. And it was like clockwork. Every two, fucking minutes. Fifeteen minutes into eating, my tolerance was shot.

"Gott verdammnt monchal!" I smacked my hand on the table. Albus jumped. I leaned infront of Scorpius, "I do not know you!" I hissed, "Stop it, Puff the Magic Dragon." what little of the table heard me was wide eyed.

I lost my appetite, so I moved away from the table. I needed to find a bathroom. I needed some space. I wanted to breathe. So, I left the Great Hall.

Once the doors were closed, I sprinted down a long hallway. I was going to explore until I found a girls lavatory. I was going to do it running the whole time, because my anger burned better that way.

I finally found one, somewhere around where I had started. (Wrong hallway.) I stood infront of the sink and cried. I think has been building since I found out we were moving. Because it just all exploded out of me.

After what seemed like forever, I washed my face in cold water. I tried to make it seem like I had not just cried my heart out. That did not work. I sighed into the mirror. Oh well. I left the bathroom.

"Get it all off your chest?" a very unfamiliar voice asked gently. I turned towards the being and was not surprised he had bright red hair. When I did not answer, he sighed, "Look, I am going to take you to the Great Hall so you can finish your dinner. James already warned me about not to touching you. So, I won't be doing that." he held his hands where I could see them.

"What is your name?" I asked, not moving.

"Louis Weasley. I am Head Boy." he responded, not moving either.

"If we shake hands, will you do something sneaky?" Louis smiled at my insecurity.

"My father was not a prankster like the rest of my family. James violate your fingers with his mouth?" I nodded my head. Louis chuckled lightly, "Of course he did. I promise, we will just shake hands." he held out his hand patiently. I gulped some air and grasped his. Like grown children, we exchanged a hand shake. We released each other and I smiled.

"Thank you, Louis Weasley." I said quietly. He motioned with my hand to lead the way back to the Great Hall.

"You are welcome, Calesta Manslayer." he replied softly as I passed him.

When we returned to the Great Hall, the students were filing out. I did not realize how many kids there were attending. Louis must have forgotten about not touching me, because he placed his hand lightly on my shoulder. I shrugged him off and side stepped away from him.

"Sorry." he muttered, "There is Scorp and Al. They must by waiting for the horde to disperse." Louis was watching the kids, "I'll wait with you." I nodded my head.

The mass of children finally thinned out enough for to cross over to Malfoy...and Weasley?

"Thank you, Louis." I said as I turned around. He smiled and nodded. I smiled back. I finished my journey across the Student River.

"Scorp here has informed me that I am at-"

"Are you a Potter or a Weasley?" I interrupted his speech. Albus sputtered.

"He is a Potter." Scorpius answered. He motioned for me to follow him, "He is the middle child of Harry and Ginny Potter. James is oldest and Lily is youngest." we started down the stairs.

"Oy, she asked me!" Albus interjected, "I should get to tell about bmy/b family." he made a face at Scorpius, "As I was saying, I am at fault for what happened at dinner, and I am sorry." he finished.

"It was all my fault actually." I stopped walking. Albus and Scorpius stopped also, "I'm not used to-" I pointed at them, "-this. I didn't handle it well."

"Friends?" Albus was confused. Scorpius tapped the back of his head.

"No, you dolt. She means boys." he rolled his eyes. Albus' eyes grew wide with realization.

"Oh, shit." he muttered. He looked lost when he glanced at me. I gave him a weak smile, "What happ- Oaf!" Scorpius saved me from repeating my favorite line.

"We should get to our common room, if not for sleep, then atleast to sit and chat." he reasoned out. We were all at an agreement.

"**Prowess**." Scorpius said to the circle door. It was adorned with a snake and said snake was circling around, unlocking the locks to let us pass. When it was opened, I was bombarded with green and silver.

And a lot of kids still awake. The chatter died down when I entered. I looked around the room at everyone. I managed a small smile. Most smiled back. That was a relief.

"Your roommates, Gloria Parkinson-Avery and Marion Goyle are over there." I glanced in the general direction that Albus was pointing. Two girls waved at me. I waved back.

"Alright," I smiled at the two boys, "Thank you for the lovely dinner and walk. I really do appreciate it. Maybe I will see you before you hit the sack."

"Maybe." they both said.

We parted way, me to my roommates and Albus and Scorpius to their friends and family. I walked over to Gloria and Marion. They both welcomed me warmly, very warmly. They had a bottle of Firewhiskey in their little corner.

"Want to check out our room?" Gloria whispered while shaking the bottle. I giggled nervously.

"Sure..." I said, unsure.

"let's go!" they both grabbed a hand and dragged me to the dormitory.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. The beds were huge, "This is wonderful!"

"Yeah, I love being here." Gloria responded softly. Her eyes were bright with excitement.

"Who cares!" Marion said loudly, ":et's do a proper welcoming!"

Someone produced shot glasses and shots were distributed. Five were poured. iWait, who are the other two?/i Two blonde girls, twins were also present. iOh, them./i

"Who are you?" I asked.

"We are the Finnegan sisters!" they nearly sang in unison.

"I am Maria." the one with blue clothes on said.

"And I am Tia." the one in purple said.

"I am Calesta Manslayer." I said.

"Alright ladies, grab your shots!" Gloria ordered loudly.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

And that was my first taste of alcohol. Verdammt that burned. I did not care for the aftertaste. But all in all, it was not too terrible. Although, there was no way I was getting drunk.

"Alright, I will do one more and then let you ladies have all the fun." I said. They all looked at me, "First night in a new place. I don't know anyone. That makes me anxious." Gloria shot me a wink.

"You know Scorp and Albus!" she said coyly. My smile dropped a little.

"A little." I went to my trunk and pulled out a book, "Alright! Where is that shot!"

"Here!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

And then the aftertaste was back.

"Thank you ladies. I will see you in the morning!"

They all just made kissy noises. I rolled my eyes. l. _Silly fourteen year old girls with alcohol._ I entered the common room and was happy that there were significantly less students. I sighed with relief.

I spotted the open couch. So I made my way there. I curled up in the corner and craxked opened my book. I dove straight in. I immersed myself in my book, swimming in the water of imagination.

SNAP!

I jumped at the sound. The snapping fingers a blur in my vision. I had jumped right off the couch and landed on my butt and bounced. I sat on the floor for a minute, catching my breathe. I rubbed my back to comfort the shooting pains. Then I smelt booze. The person on the couch wolf whistled at me.

I did not notice, but when I fell off, my uniform skirt rode up and showed my stocking leg. It is not much, but you add booze, boys and hormones, it is bad. My bones felt how bad this was.

As I pulled my hem down, I looked up to Pattinson's evil eyes staring at my like I was a piece of meat. I did not have my robes on, so my wand was in my room.

"You certainly are petite young darling, aren'tcha." he slurred. He had a pack of goons with him. I hate goons.

"No. I am ugly as sin. Extra small too." I muttered as I searched for my book, "Verdammt monchal!" I hissed to myself.

"You keep saying stuff in German. What do you keep saying?" he got up from the couch. I wrote my name in my book, I am going to leave it here. I stood up from the floor.

Pattinson must have superman reflexes when he is sober because he grabbed my wrist lightening fast. I ignored his hand watched his face. He twisted his features into the scariest smile. It was not sweet, or comforting, or charming. My blood was starting to boil with anger.

"Back off." I clenched my jaw.

"Woohoo, you are fiesty!" Pattinson exclaimed. His goons all chortled amongst themselves. I am so over this shit.

When my foot connected with his groin, he released my wrist. As he was doubled over in pain, I shoved him on the couch and sprinted for the dorms. Even with having to fight off an attempt to trip me, I made it to my dormitory in one piece.

"Wand!" I called. To no one listening. Crap.

I dashed to my bed and nearly died from a heartattack. I realized the background noises were my roommates trying to get pregnant. I recoiled in disgust. I grabbed my robes and ran to the bathroom. And that was where I spent my first night at Hogwarts.


	4. The Complexity that is Hogwarts

**The Complexity That is Hogwarts, Continues**

I limped all the way down to the Great Hall. A combination of falling on stone and then having to sleep on it has given me a nice lump on my buttocks. My temperament was just as poor as my bottom. I had to plug my ears most of the night to block out the noises.

I sat down gingerly on the bench. Not many were here so early. _'Too drunk this morning.'_ I thought bitterly. I started to fill my plate up with food. Every movement felt like someone was stabbing me up my back. I tried to keep it off my face, but I could feel myself failing.

As I took a look around, I noticed Pattinson walk in. He was actually limping. I smiled through my pain. When he caught sight of me looking at him, he quickly looked away. Now I was smirking through the pain. I continued with my breakfast.

I was almost finished when the flow of students grew thicker. The tables were filling up. My bench started to shrink. If I knew where my first class was, I would go before someone sat with me. Then my book appeared at my elbow.

"That was a brilliant display last night. And Professor Jefferies will hand out schedules in a little while." Scorpius said softly. I smiled into my mug of coffee.

"Good morning, Exchange Student!" Albus sat on the other side of Scorpius.

"Al, you are such an idiot." Lucy mumbled.

"Good morning, you lovely people!" I said with a huge grin. They returned my smile.

"And we have Weasley, Malfoy, Manslayer and Potter." a man in his forties same up behind us. I shifted and Scorpius watched me, "Here you go, Miss Weasley." Lucy took her schedule, "Miss Manslayer." I paused for a half second and Scorpius took my schedule for me. Professor Jeffries did not seem to notice.

After Albus and Scorpius got their schedules, he left. Scorpius cleared his throat.

"Look, maybe talking about it will help. I don't have any classes with you, so I can't keep accepting papers for you." he chided softly. I slouched down. He shook his head in frustration.

"I have all my classes with her. I can." Albus volunteered, "At least until she is comfortable." he finished with a smile. I gave him a weak one in return.

"I'm going to see James." Scorpius got from the bench.

"Wait," I stopped him, "I'm going to need help up." Scorpius looked lost, "Just hold your hands out."

He held out his hands like I asked. My hands shook as I reached out to grasped them. I hesitated. A million thoughts went through my mind. I took a deep breath, like I was going to jump into a pool, and help it. I quickly grabbed his hands and let the feeling sink in.

"Not so bad, huh?' he inquired gently. I shook my head no. And I no longer needed to hold my breath.

He pulled me up gently and slowly. My ass screamed in protest and I grimaced at the pain. Lucy and Albus looked like they wanted to help, but did not know what to do. I really needed an ice pack.

"There you go, Kleine." he murmured for me to hear. I was standing fully on my own. I looked curiously at our hands.

"Funny, my hands have stopped shaking." I pointed out. Scorpius' face broke into a mischievous grin. I shot him an icy glare.

"I'm kidding." he half laughed, half spoke. He let my hands go, "See you three later." and he was gone towards James.

"I'll head to our first class." I stated, "I will find my way." Albus nodded his head.

"Have a great first day!" Lucy yelled. Some kids looked at me curiously. I waved over my shoulder.

The halls were fairly uncrowded. I was pleasantly pleased about that. I did not have to watch for anyone. And no one tried to touch me.

I entered my classroom and found a seat in the back. I was away from everyone and everything. I pulled my book out and occupied my time with reading. Starting where I was interrupted last night.

Albus sat down next to my about ten minutes later. I looked up from my book and gave him a smile. He returned my smile and surveyed the room. I placed my book in my bad.

"How did you sleep?" I inquired over the hustle and bustle of everyone coming in.

"Terribly. My roommates stayed up drinking." he replied bitterly.

"Yeah, after my run in with Pattinson, I slept in the bathroom. My roommates where otherwise engaged." Albus snorted. I giggled.

"What did my brother do to you to make you swear off Potters?" Albus ventured.

Oh boy, did he get cute when he got frustrated. I smiled.

"He falsely advertised his intentions with my hand." I replied matter of factly, "And I have not sworn off Potters." I retorted quietly, "I just got unbelievably nervous."

Albus' response was cut off by Professor Jeffries. He closed the door with a flick of wand and everyone quieted down. I started to get butterflies in my stomach. Now my new education was beginning.

One hour later and my brian was fiend. I'm going to fail. I am literally going to fail. My parents are going to disown me, I am not going to get a job. I just failed life. My future is sucky.

"Oy, Calesta!" a voice called me out of my depressed depths.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"How did your first class go?" James jogged to catch up to me. He was not even breathing hard when he fell instep next to me.

"I'm going to fail." I replied dramatically. James chuckled.

"It is not that hard." his silky voice almost had me convinced. Almost.

"I don't know, even Albus was making jokes about how awful I was. I shot him a sideways look. He gave me one to match, "Alright, fine. It won't be that bad. Just some adjusting." James started to go to poke me in the ribs and then stopped. I threw him a small smile.

"Anyway, Scorp told me your schedule, so I magically walked you here." James stopped outside my classroom. He dropped his voice, "He also told me about Pattinson. Did he hurt you?" his green eyes glinted with anger.

"No." I replied seriously, "But I did hurt him." I smirked.

"The Hat was right, you are Slytherin." I gave him a wink.

"I'm beginning to see why too." I said coyly, "Now git to class. I am not going to be on the receiving end of Molly when she hears why you were late."

"Alright." he responded softly, "Just be a little more confident, okay?" I threw him another wink, "See you later, Manslayer."

"Have fun in class, Potter." I replied as I stepped in the classroom to melt my brain again.

So, fourth year Charms with Professor Flitwick was awful. It was like my brain was a sieve and not a sponge. The only thing that was good in that class was that I got to meet Rose Weasley formally. Fred Weasley was in that class too. He was quite the trickster like James and Scorpius. Rose looked like she was going to murder him when he kissed my finders like JAmes did. I spent the rest of the class hunched over and cowering next to Albus.

Now is the portion of the day. My stomach grumbled. All this learning was using a lot of fuel. Or it could be the extensive treks to each class. The castle is huge! I am not used to walking this much just to get to each class.

As I sat down gingerly on the bench, Scorpius and Albus sat down on either side of me. I hissed in pain as I put pressure on the bruise. Albus' face went dark.

"That is it." he nearly snarled, "He is about to get his comeuppance." I cannot believe what happened next, because it even surprised me.

I lightly placed my fingertips on Albus' arm. I sucked in my breathe and stared at his face. His hazel eyes held my gaze and he was very still. _What the hell is this family doing to me_? I blinked once.

"He got what he deserved." I whispered ever so slightly, "He is still paying. He may even pay for the rest of his life. I kicked him pretty hard." I felt Albus relax. I lifted my hand and grabbed a sandwich.

My heart was racing. My back was dewy and I was a little light-headed. I had voluntarily touched a boy. A boy. Me. Calesta Manslayer. A boy.

So, to recover from what I had done, I bit down and ground my teeth together. I stood up slowly and painfully. I calmly walked out of the Great Hall and down to the dungeons. I kept checking to make sure no one followed me.

"**Prowess**." I muttered.

The door opened. I stepped in and looked around. Too many kids. So I decided to go to my dormitory. Too many boys. I went tot he bathroom, threw every locking charm I could think of on the door and sat on the floor against the far wall.

And ate my sandwich.


	5. The Awkwardness Ensues

_**A/N: Hey everyone! I am sorry for the late updates! I went up to Fairbanks, Alaska for a bowling tournament. So, I was not able to update. I couldn't lug my husbands computer all the way up there. So, my chapters are not "late". I won't be doing another tournament until January, so the updates should stay pretty regular until then!**_

_**Again, I am sorry for the lateness! And thank you to everyone who has been reading. Seeing the numbers increase every day is heart warming and I do appreciate it! You guys were the best! :D**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Awkwardness Ensues<strong>

"Calesta, I think we should talk." Albus had cornered me in a hallway.

It was the end of our first day. We just finished Potions with Professor Quigley. Albus and I were partners. Lucy was not in this class with me today. So, I barely spoke two words to the poor boy.

"Back up." I ordered. My hand was clenched around my wand.

Albus threw his hands and took two steps back. I continued remembering how to breathe. My mouth was dry.

"I'm going to make this clear once." I said slowly. My voice was shaky, "Calming you down was more important than my comfort. I'm not a cold hearted German like some of you may think." I cleared my throat, "Understand?"

Albus nodded his head in aknowledgement. He looked around, in agitation, everywhere, but my eyes. His feet shifting around. His hands resting on his hips.

"Look," I started. His hazel orbs snapped to my face, "I am sorry. I know what I did was confusing. Believe me, I am very confused myself and I did it." he scoffed at me.

"I don't know if you know what the hell you are doing." he stated angrily.

I leaned against the wall. I could feel the cool stone through my robes. His anger and frustration was plain on his face. My stomach turned in knots.

"I don't." I stated simply, "But I do know that I'm not trying to do it on purpose. I don't like hurting anyone's feelings." I took a gulp of air and stepped off the wall, "And I do know, I am sorry." this time when he nodded, he was calm.

"Dinner?" he whispered.

"Dinner." I responded.

* * *

><p>My first week at Hogwarts went something like this:<br>1. Wake up  
>2. Go to breakfast.<br>3. See Scorpius, Albus and Lucy.  
>4. Go to class<br>5. In any class, sit next to Albus.  
>6. Each lunch in my dormitory.<br>7. After more classes sitting next to Albus, go to dinner.  
>8. Homework.<br>9. Sleep.  
>10. Repeat.<p>

My butt finally stopped hurting. And no one tried to touch me. Especially if I was with a Potter or a Weasley or a Malfoy. Even more especially, if they were a girl.

This gave me plenty of time to observe the Potter/Weasley clan:  
>1. James, Albus, Lily - Siblings<br>2. Rose, Hugo - Siblings  
>3. Louis - Youngest of Bill and Fluer Weasley<br>4. Molly, Lucy - Siblings (Do Not Piss Off)  
>5. Fred, Roxanne - Siblings<br>6. Save for Molly and Lily, all pranksters.  
>7. All of them have a different shade of red hair. (Scorpius said it was from the Weasley side. All of them have been red heads and most have married red heads.)<br>8. Their eyes; James- Green, Albus- Hazel, Lily- Cinnamon brown, Rose- Hazel, Hugo- Blue, Louis- Blue, Molly- Bright blue, Lucy- Ice blue, Fred- Chocolate brown, Roxanne- Dark blue

They tended to travel in packs. Normally favorite cousins will walk with each. And their friends. I suppose it was to ensure that they still had their favorite cousin for summer vacation. Or maybe so they would always have someone around the castle with them. Scorpius and James were never really ever apart. They were brothers. Their last names did not matter.

So, it is now Friday night. Dinner is almost over. Scorpius, JAmes, Albus, Lucy and I were laughing. I was really happy. I stopped laughing and just gave them all a really good, long look. The four of them smiled at me. I started crying.

_Good job, Calesta._

"What happened?" James whispered as he handed me a napkin.

"I'm just really happy." I replied, dabbing my eyes dry.

"So you cry?" Albus whispered, rather loudly.

"I'm a girl!" Lucy just giggled.

"It's okay, Calesta. My cousin is like his Uncle Ron. Emotional range of a teaspoon, that one." we both started laughing. Albus just huffed.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen!" James stood up, "I am going to Gryffindor Tower. Anyone care to join me?" he looked at us.

"Um, no, not me." I responded. He gave me a sideways glance, "Well, maybe." I reconsidered.

"I was planning on going." Albus said, "Fred needed some notes and he wants to challenge me to a game of Wizard's Chess."

"Scorp, Luce, you too?" they nodded their heads yes, "Excellent!" and James Potter vanished.

"What is he planning?" I was curious as to what was going on.

"I think he planned a Welcome Back party." Scorpius replied, taking a final sip from his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"A what?!"

* * *

><p>Sure enough. I showed up after I completed my homework and it was a party. We can all guess why I hated parties.<p>

I tried to make a break for it, but Lucy saw me. And grabbed me. And pulled me in. She was very strong.

"Lucy, you know why I hate parties." I whined. She just rolled her eyes.

"You even said that this week was hard." she sounded like she was scolding me, "So, take a little break and loosen up." she pushed a cup into my hands. I sniffed it and wrinkled my nose. Firewhiskey. Verdammt!

So, I thought about what Lucy said. I looked around. Then I thought about what Lucy said. And I came to a conclusion. I had to do the responsible thing.

I started drinking the cup of firewhiskey.

And then came the after taste.

James found me. He looked pretty proud of himself. Of course, he also looked pretty drunk. And smelt pretty drunk too. More boys, alcohol and hormones.

"Hey, Cal!" he slurred out, "Can I call you Cal?" I nodded my head yes, "Exssellent." he sounded like a snake.

"Having fun, Jamie?" I asked, "Can I call you Jamie?" James wrinkled his nose.

"Is your last name a Potter or a Weasley?" I shook my head no, "Do you have red hair?" I shook my head no again, "Then I'm afraid the answer is no!" he started laughing. Oh, drunk people. He walked away.

I finished my cup of the firewhiskey. Maybe it was growing on me. So, I sought out another cup. Except another one appeared in my hand. Long, pale fingers held it steady.

I looked up into Scorpius' blue eyes. He had the faintest wisp of a smile on his face. I took the cup from him.

"I saw you needed a refill." he whispered into my ear. The booze smell oozed out his mouth also, "So, here you go."

"Thank you." I took a long drink. Scorpius looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "What? I'm German." he shrugged his shoulders.

"You're a big girl." he took a sip from his cup, "You know your limit." he held out his drink, I tapped my cup on his.

"Cheers!" we both said.

And then bottoms up.

And then...no after taste?

* * *

><p>"It is because you are becoming intoxicated." a silky voice whispered in my ear. I felt a shudder run down my spine. Fingers were caressing my arms, gently and tenderly, gliding up and down.<p>

"Calesta..." my name had never sounded so good, "Calesta..." my body was reacting to invisible lips gently and tenderly nippling my neck, "Calesta..." I felt a gasp escape my lips. My pupils were dialated, my skin had goosebumps, my hair was standing on end. Then I heard my name, in His voice. "Calesta!"

"NO!" I yelled. I sat up. I was coated in sweat. I was having trouble breathing. My mouth was so dry, it was sticky. I was not in my room.

This room had red.

My stomach flipped.

I almost did not make it to the loo. It was vile and acrid. I felt like I would not stop. Tears were falling from my eyes. I was one hot mess. Then I noticed my hair was pulled back by someone. They were rubbing my back and making soothing noises.

I did not realize it, but I was sobbing.

"Here." there were paper towels in my hands. I cleaned up my face and dried my eyes. And finally, I flushed the vomit down.

"What time is it?" the haze was slowly lifting. I could comprehend more complex thoughts. But the tears kept spilling over my lids.

"Seven O'Clock." a deep voice rumbled through the grogginess. I was for sure that it was Him.

I started whimpering. I could not fight him off this time. I was confused and weak. He would get me this time. I just knew it.

"What did you do, Scorp?" another voiced asked. _Scorp?_

"Nothing!" he exclaimed, "She was puking her guts up and I came over to help. I thought she was okay. She asked for the time. I gave it to her and she started whimpering!" he sounded flustered, "End of story."

"Shh, you dumbass." James whispered. He knelt down, "Calesta?"

"What?" I rasped out through my sobs.

"What do yo need?" my hair fell around my shoulders. I took a deep breathe and stifled my sobs. I tried licking my lips, but I had cotton mouth.

"Water, please?" I croaked out.

"Sure." Scorpius saod.

He handed me a cup of water. I fel the acid coating my throat as the water slid down. When my mouth was wet again, I sat back against the wall.

_Classic move, Calesta._

"Thank you." I looked between them. They looked relieved I had stopped crying.

"Better?" Scorpius inquired. I shook my head no. They both looked confused.

James opened his mouth to speak, but I silenced him with my hands.

"Your family, especially you two, have put up with my bullshit for a week now. Even I would get tired of me after that long." I drank the remaining water in my cup.

"You are having problems adjusting. No need to be melodramatic." James got up and grabbed the cup. He filled it up and put it back down, "We all had family. You have no one here." my heart melted. But I pressed on.

"What I'm trying to say is, um, thank you." my thoughts were tripping over themselves, "And I want to share with you what happened to me. Maybe it might help."

Shock was written across their foreheads. I took a sip of water. Then a very deep, long breathe. And I let it out slowly.

"Now, I cannot tell this story with my eyes open. So, bear with me." I started twirling the ends of a few strands of hair between my fingers, "I was thirteen, Can you believe that I was even shorter than I am now?" a ghost of a smile fluttered across my lips, "It was our first weekend of the school year. So, we decided to act stupid. We snuck out of our houses and met at a closed off park. In an abandonded part of town." I scoffed, "We were smart.

"Anyway, we didn't know that a couple of drunk kids from the year above us would be there. They were hammered. One of them came up to us, he was so close to me that the booze stench filled my senses. He grabbed my hair and started pulling me away from my friends. 'This one is mine!' I remember hearing. All I felt was paralyzing fear.

"He dragged me away from the whole group, kicking, screaming and punching. I'm a fighter. I knew what was going to happen to me. I'm not stupid. I've read about girls who did dumb stuff like this and were never seen alive again. I knew that was going to be me.

"I couldn't let that happen though. I did not want my first time to be this way. So, I fought, tooth and nail. I delivered a blow to his groin. I was finally able to land a kick. But I did not stop there. I saw him doubled over in pain and all I could think was, _'How would you like it if I assaulted you?'_ So, I did.

"He needed a lot of stitches and two casts to heal properly. I realized if I had not let him near me, that wouldn't have happened. If I did not let guys touch me, I would never lose control on another like that again. But I soon found a flaw in my reasoning. I gave myself a paralyzing fear. Instead of being able to stand up for mysel, I shut down and cannot move until it comes to them grabbing me."

"You weren't actually..." James lost his voice.

"No." I shook my head, "Still pure, like my name."

"You had a dream about it?" Scorpius asked quietly.

"Yeah. I heard his voice too." I looked down at my body. _'Wait, this isn't my clothing!'_ My head snapped up and I was looking into green and blue orbs, but face horrified.

"Wait!" James yelled, "We didn't do it! Molly did!" I froze, preparing to bite their heads off. I decided to let him say his piece before I killed him, "She came by to make sure I wasn't getting Louis in trouble. And she saw you. I don't remember much after that, but she came over to me and smacked me and said you were in my bed." I looked at him carefully.

"Alright." I muttered, "Were are **my** clothes then?"

"Umm...right over...there!" he pointed, "Oh, shit." he let his head fall foreward. My clothes had been peed on.

"Oh Merlin!" I growled in frustration.

"It's okay!" Scorpius was trying not to panic.

"Do not panic." James smacked the side of his head. Scorpius recoiled in pain. Hangovers and violence do not mix. I rolled my eyes.

I went over to my urine soaked clothing and found my wand sticking out, thankfully. I grabbed it and wiped it down with a towel. _'Boys!'_ I thought angrily.

"I'll just go." I walked to the bathroom door, "Just clean my uniform. I'm not taking it in that condition." and I left the bathroom.

I crept around the dormitory, trying to be quiet. Although, I changed tactics when a bed kept moving. I just ran out. I ran out to the common room. And then I wished I had died.

There was kids up. There was quite a few kids up. They all looked at me. I looked at all of them. I smiled sweetly. I figured my witty personality would take their minds off of my choice of clothing.

"She's wearing James' pyjamas." an observant second year whispered.

"Shit!" I heard someone mutter. My cheeks burned with humiliation.

"You must be the ones who didn't partake in the festivities last night." a few nods, a few chuckles. _'At least no one is laughing.'_ I cleared my throat, "And this is easy to explain." my mind racing, I blurted the dumbest think I could come up with, "I probably had some kind of- oaf!"

Someone wrapped an arm around me waist and lifted me in the air. I forgot the dumbest words trying to escape my mouth. Mainly because I was being lifted by a boy.

"I thought you were smarter than that." Scorpius grumbled in my ear.

"Put me down." I ordered. He shook his head no.

"You are a loose cannon right now, letting you go is a huge mistake." he opened the common room door and we exited.

After the door shut, he put me down gently. I righted my clothing. I smoothed down my blonde hair. I even took the time to rub the sleepies from the corners of my eyes. I scrubbed my face clean.

Then I shoved Scorpius backwards.

"Just because I am smaller, weaker and a girl does not mean you can man handle me when I about to make a complete ass of myself." I spat through clenched teeth.

Scorpius looked into my eyes, his gaze was boiling. His eyes told me he wanted to hit me.

"You are completely mental." he growled, "You are the most confusing thing on Merlin's green Earth! I cannot figure you out." he stepped really close to me. I did not move, "And do **not** push me around." Scorpius pushed me backwards. When my ass connected with the stone, I went livid.


	6. Friends Help Friends

**Friends Help Friend...Do Stupid Things**

I got up slowly. I pushed my hair back. I pulled down my shirt. I even took a deep, cleansing breathe to try to shake the urge to punch Scorpius in the face.

All that failed miserably.

"Do not lay your hands on me!" I snarled viciously, "It is one simple rule. Do not touch me." I shoved him back, harder. He crashed into the wall behind him, but he still did not fall down.

"Then you should abide by your own rules." his breathing was getting heavier, "You don't get to make rules up and then follow them whenever they suit you. That is called cheating." he stalked over, picked me up by the collar of my shirt and slammed me against the wall, "And I don't appreciate cheaters." he finished quietly.

"Fuck off." I growled quietly. Scorpius just smirked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Did you notice that our bodies have been touching for almost five minutes." I shook my head no at his question, "Do you notice how you aren't shaking?" I shook my head, slowly, no again. He continued to smirk.

In fact, my body was trembling slightly. This was not my usual nervous shake. It felt weird. Scorpius pressed his body lightly against mine. He muscles rippled across my torso. My breathe quickened. His lips were right next to my ear.

"Shh, Calesta." he breathed into my ear, "I might believe you are enjoying this." and then my body went cold.

I had the wall support my weight because my knees were weak. I think for the first time, I actually felt want. I shuddered. That was odd.

* * *

><p>I was wondering the castle later that day. I had this urge to explore the many passageways and levels. I did get worried twice about being lost. But my female intuition told me how to get out of those close calls.<p>

I did it again. I was facing a dead end. My female intuition woke up. It told me to turn around. Excellent! I am no longer lost! How pathetic.

I shook my head at my own insanity. Then I turned my thoughts to what happened this morning. Scorpius did that show of bravado for a reason. It was not in his character to go again, shoving girls to the ground and then pressing them to the wall. He is not cruel like that.

I found that the experience did not terrify me like it should have. I did not shake at the mear thought of him pinning me against the wall. It just pissed me off. I did not want to hyperventalate like I normally do. I actually wanted to go find him and kick his ass.

And then the purpose dawned on me.

He showed me that I could not be afraid. He was showing me that fear was the enemy, not the opposite sex. But after that, I did not know the rest of the lesson. I could not get past the anger that bubbled up whenever I thought he could just manhandle me.

Before I could blink, I was pulled into an empty classroom and shoved up against the wall. A powerful hand covered my startled scream. I guess this where I would be learning another lesson. My hands started to go clammy.

"Shouldn't be wandering the castle by yourself." someone not Scorpius whispered in my ear. It was very dark, "Now, don't do anything rash when I let you go." too late, I already decided to do something rash, "So, here I go." the second I had enough room, I elbowed him in the ribs.

And this guy was not happy.

Curses were flying out his mouth in between gasps of air. As a torch was lit, I saw it was James Potter. I would have felt bad if I was not livid. I turned around to see Scorpius looking amused.

"This confuses me." he pulled two chairs over. One for me and one for him, "You obviously know how to ward off an attack. I've seen you do it twice. And with excellent results."

"I hate you." James sputtered towards Scorpius. Now I did feel bad. The blonde boy just chuckled.

"Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber denken Sie daran." I whispered. Scorpius' mirth fell from his face. James took his lead.

"What did she say?" James asked softly.

"She said, _'I cannot help but remember.'_" he answered quietly. Tears cascaded gently over my lids. They glided quietly down my cheeks and dripped silently off my chin.

I brought my knees up to my chest. I amde my body as small as possible in my chair. Silent sobs racked through my body. Shaking my shoulders violently.

The background noises confused me. I heard furniture moving and a lot of whispering. The classroom door closed and I was lifted from my chair. I leaned into their chest. My tears stained their shirt.

I was lowered onto something soft. My eyes shot open in shock and I started to panic. Gentle fingers massaged my calves. The soothing circles calmed me. My head was laid in someone's lap. They started to gently run their fingers through my blonde hair.

This is how I remember falling asleep. Relazed and calm and safe.

* * *

><p>My head was pounding. I moaned slightly. My pillow stirred as I started to wake. <em>My pillow stirred?<em> I stilled my body. _Did I still have my clothes on?_ Yes, I did. Maybe this was not so bad.

I opened an eye to a green one. I never noticed how dark green his eyes were. They were whole forests in his eye sockets. They were regarding me with caution though.

_That is only fair, with how this weekend was going._ I thought bitterly. The bitterness left a sour taste in m mouth. It showed on my face.

"Alright?" James whispered. I nodded my head slightly. I did not want to get up, "Good." he smiled slightly. I closed my eyes as I returned the gesture. I drifted back to sleep. Content just where I was.

* * *

><p>"Calesta?" I moaned. I felt so comfortable, "Calesta?" this time it was louder. So I moaned louder, "Calesta!" my eyes bolted open.<p>

"Go away." I grumbled. There were mainly female faces. I knew them all.

"Calesta, it is two in the afternoon! Get up!" I realized James replaced himself with a realy pillow. I made a move to close my eyes and my arm was set ablaze. I sat up like a bolt.

"OW!" I groaned. I rubbed the spot that had been punched. I bet it was Roxanne. She knows how to throw a mean right hook because of Fred.

"Get up then!" she said in a threatening voice. I got up from, what I was only noticing it was, a couch. iThat is what all the noise was for./i

"Where have you been?" Molly crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her stern gaze demanded I give up all my secrets. I saw James behind her shake his head slighly.

"There has been too much sex going on in my dormitory. I conjured a couch here and stayed over night." I shrugged my shoulders.

"You look like you cried the whole night." she brought her face close to mine. I held her gaze.

"I was reading a teen love story with a sad ending." I dropped my voice to a whisper, "They end up not getting together in the end." I even sniffed for dramatic effect. Molly stood up straight. She did not look convinced.

"Are you a tart?" the whole company shifted uncomfortably.

"Molly Weasley!" James yelled, "You need to go cool down." he took Molly's elbow and started guiding her out.

"No, it's okay." I waved my hand at James. He looked nervous, "Actually, Molly, I am the exact opposite." she uncrossed her arms and shifted her feet nervously, "I know I act a little odd, if not completely nuts. But I have a reason for it. And I think it is a damn good reason."

"You don't have to." Lily interrupted gently, "She is only upset because you literally made her think you died. Luce hadn't seen you since the party. James said he hadn't seen you. She, like our Aunt Hermione, is terrible about worrying." Molly's cheeks were pink with embarassment. I nodded my head.

"I am going to go take a shower." I smiled, "I'll see you at dinner."

* * *

><p>As the hot water ran down my tiny frame, I could not help but think that this was the best shower ever. The water was perfect. The spray massaged my achy muscles. It felt like a day at the spa. Although, I had never been to the spa.<p>

I turned off the water. My big fluffy towel was warm on my skin. I padded over to the sink and wiped away the steam from the mirror. I nearly had a heart attack from the images behind me.

I spun around and clutched the towel tighter around me. My pulse started racing.

"Get out." I ordered, my voice squeakier than usual. James and Scorpius just chuckled and closed the door. My chest began to heave, the first sign I was going to hyperventialate.

"Your plan is not working, mate." James whispered to Scorpius. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't give her enough credit." he stepped closer to me. My mouth went dry.

"Don't." I barely got out. My tongue felt like it was glued to the roof of my mouth.

"Scorp...?" James was very unsure.

"Shh." he shushed him, "You need to learn to be able to push someone away when you aren't angry."

"Please." it was barely a whisper.

Scorpius stopped his advance. His eyes held my gaze steadily. He did not try to look anywhere, other than my eyes. My heart beat began to slow down. My chest stopped heaving. I actually had a grip on my bodily functions.

After one final gulp of air, I straightened my back and held my chin up.

"I'm pretty sure I locked the door when I came in." I stated blatanly. James' features turned amused.

"This is the House of Slytherin." he stated simply as he walked up to Scorpius. I caught his drift.

"Don't flatter yourselves." I turned around and started getting myself ready, "I just trust you enough not to touch me."

"Oh really?" I caught Scorpius' raised eyebrow.

"Letting someone cry in your lap will do that." I jabbed my thumb over my shoulder, "Now get out so I can dress."

* * *

><p>When I entered the dormitory fifteen minutes later, the pair were laying across my bed. They had found a photo album. I coughed.<p>

"Does all of America look like this?" James marveled.

"No. The big towns are dirty. The midwest is dry. The smaller towns on the East Coast are green and luscious. And I've heard a rumor that Alaska is always dark." I grabbed my album and closed it quickly. Scorpius hid a smile behind his hand.

"What are you up to today?" James asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I was going to wander my way to the library and read." I bent down to grab my bag.

"Because his family is itching to play Quidditch. They normally play on Sundays. It is almost like going to church for them." Scorpius rolled his eyes, "The girls were wondering if you wanted to join. Fred, Albus, James, Louis and even little Hugo tend to out play them. I try to help, but even with my services, James and Fred still manage to score." he wrinkled his nose.

"Are you implying that my cousin and I have charmed the quaffle to go through your hoops every time?" James could not keep the coy smile out of his eyes.

"I wouldn't have to." Scorpius pushed his shoulder. James' features turned into mock anger.

"Don't start with me!" he warned. I giggled. Their arguement diffused. To have a best friend again.

"I'm terrible at the sport." I said with a smile, "But I'm a decent enough flyer that I'll manage." I picked up my light jacket.

"Brilliant!" James exclaimed. Scorpius' face broke into a grin.

"Let's have a go then!"

* * *

><p>I think I had a new appreciation of life. And Quidditch. Mainly life though. I swear, all the PotterWeasley clan tried to kill me atleast once.

They all took their sport very seriously. By serious, I mean no gender prejudice, racial prejudice or size prejudice. Girls hit boys with bludgers. Boys hit girls with bludgers. Girls tackled boys. Boys tackled girls. I even saw a fist fight.

I started off playing nice, but I most certainly did not finish nice. I was a chaser. Molly, captain of the girls/Scorpius team, saw my size as an advantage. Scorpius was seeker. His sharp eye only matched by Albus.

After a particularily nasty hit by Hugo, I gritted my teeth. For being so much smaller, he was solid. It also seemed to give way to an on slaught of bludger hits by Fred. Damn beaters. So, I bit down on my meekness and I started tackling like the best of them.

"Damn Manslayer," Hugo mumbled, "If I knew you could throw your body like James, I wouldn't have tried to knock you off your broom." he rubbed his shoulder. I ducked my head sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Hugo." I pushed his hand away and rubbed the spot gently, "But I figured if you wanted to knock me off my broom, I should only return the favor." a few of the Weasley's chuckled.

"You should try out for the Slytherin team." Scorpius said from the floor of the Gryffindor Common Room. He was way too comfortable here.

"Oh, I don't think so." I shook my head, "The Weasley/Potter clan would murder me on the pitch." I flashed a devilish grin, "After I helped Slythering kick their ass!" Pillows smothered me from all angles. All I could do was laugh.


	7. New Beginnings

_**A/N: Translation:**_

_**Ich hasse dich. - I hate you.  
><strong>**Ich liebe dich auch, Prinzessin. - I love you too, Princess.  
><strong>**Sprechen sie Duetsch? - You speak German?**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

><p><strong>New Beginnings<strong>

I thought transfering would be hard. New people, curriculum, teachers and building. Maybe that was the magic of this place. It was welcoming and warm. You just had to meet the right people.

September went by with a breeze. It was mainly refresher lessons. That made the transitioning part easier. And every Sunday I played Quidditch with the Potters and the Weasleys. I started to notice I was not as winded when I climbed the stairs.

The Quidditch workouts were a lot of fun and oh so stress relieving. They took my mind off of missing Salem and not being near my parents. Mostly missing my friends though. Who were not acting like my friends.

Not a single one had written me. Why? I did not know. But it was pissing me off. I had shared my thoughts on the subject with Lucy. She may have been a year younger, but she was my confidant.

Until October first.

"Calesta doesn't have any friends!" Lucy's cheeks went pink. I nearly choked to death on my pumpkin juice. Scorpius patted my back, "I want her to stay." I could feel my face burn tomato red.

"Luce..." Albus started, but I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"Where am I going?" my cheeks were still hot.

"She believes you are going to run away from us." Albus shrugged his shoulders. He took a sip of water, "She saw you talking to a seventh year Hufflepuff." his eyes glanced at me. I shifted in my seat.

"Lucy!" I squeaked, "Have you lost your marbles? I told you about my friends in confidence."

"Oh, never tell Lucy anything. My dear cousin can't keep a secret. It is her Slytherin charm." Albus threw a smirk over the table at her.

"Well, she can keep it a secret until she can use it against you." Scorpius drawled. My jaw dropped.

"You do the same thing, Malfoy." Lucy growled. I noticed she dropped last names when someone displeased her. Even her own sister.

"I have more tact." he drawled back.

"Scorpius has a crush on you." she slid her eyes over to me. Her voice was calm and smooth. I felt Scorpius tense. Even Albus stopped eating. I inhaled slow and deep, my appetite leaving.

I got up calmly from the Slytherin bench and gathered my belongings. As I slung my bag over my shoulder, I glanced at James. His face was expressionless, gauging my emotions. I could not believe how calm I was.

I walked out of the Great Hall and ran as fast as I could through the halls to Transfiguration.

* * *

><p>"Lucy is an idiot sometimes." Albus muttered next to me during class, "She was trying to get a rise out of Scorp, not you." he said gently as his gaze shifted to mine.<p>

"I'm not mad." I whispered, "Mostly humiliated." I covered my face with my hands.

"Perhaps Miss Manslayer knows how to transfigure a cage into a bird?" Professor Jeffries called Albus and I out. I shook my head and Albus grumbled a 'No.', "That is what I thought. Detention, tonight." I heaved a sigh.

"Damn." I mumbled under my breathe.

"Two." Professor Jeffries called over his shoulder.

"Well, shit." Albus muttered.

"And you too, Mister Potter."

I looked at Albus and gave him a weak smile. He nodded his head. Well, I guess everyone has to get detention at some point.

* * *

><p>I managed to get through the day without sight of Lucy or Scorpius. It was not because it me nervous. I just did not like awkward. And Lucy dumping everything on the table was awkward.<p>

It was dinner time and I went over to James. He lifted his eyes up to mine.

"Can I sit next to you?" I asked meekly. He nodded his head and I wiggled my way down on the bench.

"Scorp told Molly, who already informed me." he stated. I took a bite out of my chicken, "She can be a right bitch." I flinched.

"It's okay." I swallowed my food, "I'm not mad or sad or hurt." I pushed my food around, "I just want everyone to forget I know. Keep it a big secret. And then I won't feel so awkward." a hand descended upon my shoulder. I did not even jump.

"Oh sweetheart, we will never forget." the owner replied dramatically. I looked into the face of Albus, "Hey bro. Me and this one have detention. Just the two of us." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Alone." I shoved him in the gut as I stood. He grimaced.

"You're the only one who thinks you're funny." I said sternly.

"I find him funny." James interjected. I shot him a nasty glare. The Gryffindor Weasleys start snickering.

"And you all are maddening." and I turned on my heel. I stalked out of the hall. Albus came up behind me, laughing.

"Don't be sour." he hip bumped me. I returned the gesture, but harder.

"I'm not." I replied, "We were going to be late if you and your brother were going to play act the fight you two always have when there is a girl." I shrugged, "That's all."

Albus' face dropped. We fell into an uncomfortable silence. I will admit my comment was off putting, but I knew how they teased girls.

James and Albus were fairly similiar. They had similiar facial structure and personalities, but they had so many differences. James had messy, auburn hair. His eyes were forest green. Albus had hazel eyes with chestnut, messy hair. I had heard that their father could not get his hair to lay flat either.

Albus was a little shorter with slimmer shoulders. I had seen pictures of his father during his school years and he was built like him. He was an excellent seeker. And a very good friend.

James was taller and bit more filled out. He resembled his Uncles George and Fred. I quite imagine a great deal of their mischief is inspired by them. I have heard the stories. But that did not make James any less of a great friend either.

We entered the trophy room. Since this was my first detention, I only assumed this was where it was held. The elderly caretaker, Mister Filch, was waiting for us. He had a cranky face.

"I want all of them polished. And not just for an hour." he sneered, "You're not leavin' 'til it's all done." and he left. Albus sighed.

"Bollocks." he mumbled.

"All of them?" I gasped, "But I have homework." my mouth would not close.

"He seems to have gotten nastier with old age." a voice said from the door. I felt awkward again.

"Dad said detention was never this bad." another voice stated.

"Freddie, Scorp, come to help?" Albus smiled, "Where's James?"

"Yeah, I've already had detention once. Filch made me do the whole Trophy Room." Fred grabbed a rag, "You know, Prefect."

"I told him to stay put." Scorpius responded as he picked up a rag also, "Don't need Molly riding his back."

I bent down and grabbed my own rag. I armed myself with some polish and picked a case. I prepared myself for some mind numbing nothingness. The other people in the room had other plans.

"We need to talk." Scorpius' voice rumbled in my ear, he put an arm around my shoulders, "I've got a lot to get off my chest." my pulse quickened. I licked my lips nervously.

"Alright." I whispered back, "What's up, buttercup?" Scorpius smiled.

"Americans have the most interesting expressions." his free hand tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "What Weasley said at breakfast was not untrue. But, what she left out were my intentions." I shifted my weight away from him, "They are nothing." I snapped my head up to meet his eyes. They were serious.

"Oh really?" I narrowed my eyes, "Because that Saturday in September felt awfully real."

"I was trying to help you." he shot back, "Look how far we have come." I dropped my gaze to his hand. I had to admit, his forced interaction did work.

Of course, after I punched him in the face, I forgave him. It took my a whole weeks worth of anger to finally do it. After I broke his nose, he smirked at me. I just scowled. Everyone in the Common Room thought we were sleeping together. Whatever.

"Yes, I realize that." I muttered, "Just because you and James can sling your arms around my shoulders, does not mean I am cured. If you haven't noticed, if your last name is not Potter or Weasley or Malfoy, you cannot do that!" I felt my eyes prick with tears, "Scheiß drauf!"

I pulled out my want and zig-zagged it infront of my case of trophies. I murmured _'Politus.'_ and the trophies gleamed. I shoved Scorpius' arm off my shoulders.

"He doesnt like magic used. You'll be here doing it again." Fred said over his shoulder. I glared at the back of his head.

"Go ahead, you can tell him what I did." I replied calmly, "It will not matter to me. I don't sleep much most days." I shivered, "I'm going." and I did.

I did not run this time. I sauntered. I sauntered through the hallways and down corridors. Past portraits and statues. I did not care if I got lost. I was going to stay lost until morning.

But I did not get lost. I was remembering most of the paths. So, I stopped walking and took in my surroundings. I was not far from the Astronomy Tower. A breathe of fresh air would be nice.

My ascention of the stairs was easy. I was barely breathing hard. Next year, I will definitely be trying out for the Slytherin House team. i'If there is a next year.'/i I thought bitterly.

I bypassed the tiny room and headed out to the balcony. The cold night air hit my face. It bit right through my uniform. I did not care. I took a cleansing breathe. The cool air froze my through and lungs. But it felt god.

"I thought my sister had a temper." Fred's voice came up behind me, "You are much more angry than she."

"It's all the hormones in the food in America." I muttered. His voice had startled, "Why'd you follow me?" Fred shrugged his shoulders, "Stop acting non chalant. It's irritating." his eye's narrowed.

"Stop acting rash. It is annoying." he snapped, "Your mood swings are bothersome."

"Your jokes are troublesome." I said in a low voice, "James told you about the thing with my hand. You decided to have a laugh."

"Because it is in my nature!" Fred stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Aren't you cold?" I nodded my head yes.

"My intentions of being up here were to freeze to death." I crossed my arms infront of my chest stubbornly.

Fred rolled his eyes. He grabbed a fistful of my sleeve and dragged me into the small heated room. I smacked his wrist and he let go.

"Do not touch me!" I snarled.

"You sound like a broken record." he grumbled, "And I did not touch you. I touched your shirt." my jaw dropped. He just smirked.

"Ich hasse dich." I mumbled. Warmth was going back into my hands. I put them on my neck, under my hair for even more heat.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Prinzessin." was shot back at me. I snapped my gaze back at his eyes. Mine were wide with surprise. His were smirking.

"Sprechen sie Duetsch?" I asked.

"No." his face broke out into a shit eating grin, "Scorp taught me some lines incase you spoke any around me. Somehow he knew you would eventuall say, 'I hate you.' to me." Fred laughed at his own prank. I smiled. I had to admit, it was quite hilarious.

"Do you want to start over?" I asked quietly.

"How so?" Fred looked intrigued.

"Try that handshake over again?" I stuck my hand out. He pondered it for a moment, "No kissing it." I ordered, my eyebrows scrunched.

Fred chuckled and grabbed my hand. I jumped and recoiled on instinct, but he did not loosen his grip. I relaxed in his fingers, remembering that I offered to try again. We brought our hands up and down a few times.

"Hello, my name is Calesta Manslayer, but you can call me Cal." I said quietly. Fred bowed his head and brought it back up.

"Nice to meet you." he flashed a genuine smile, "My name is Fred Weasley." I let his hand go and he retracted his.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled back, "But I am afraid I have detention to attend. Trophies don't shine themselves."

"That they don't."

When we arrived, half the trophies had been done by hand. The two boys were exhausted. Fred and I did the other hald, including the case I had magicked.

We did not finish until the wee hours of the morning.


	8. Fred Weasley, My Nemesis?

_**A/N: Oh no! I've run out of chapters to type! How did this happen?! Oh yeah, life kind of got in the way.**_

_**Fear not my readers! I promise, I will update as soon as I write chapter 9. I actually don't really get to have access to a computer all the time. And it is also bothersome always hit the backspace button. So, I actually write all my stories on a piece of paper. And then when I am done with a chapter, I will type it up and then it gets edited. After all that, it finally gets to you all. I know, if I could just get over the backspace button thing, then I could save a tree. But this is how I used to do it in school so I could write in school and not get good grades. :D**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fred Weasley, My Nemesis?<strong>

The next morning I had to drink two cups of coffee. Fred and I finished around three O'clock in the morning. That was late, even for me. Fred could barely keep his eyes open. My stomach turned with guilt.

"He'll be fine, Kleine." Scorpius whispered in my ear. He had bags under his eyes and Albus had a pair to match, "He knew what he was getting into."

"Let's discuss your potion brewing habit, Lucy Weasley." I looked her severely. Her eyes narrowed. My mouth was set.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." she sniffed. I was really tired, so I did not have the patience to mess around.

"Fine, I'll just explore your trunk myself." I hissed savagely. I got up from the table. Lucy growled at me. I dismissed her displeasure with a wave of my hand.

I made my way over to the Gryffindor tables. Fred's head was perched in his hand with his elbow resting on the table top. His eyes were closed.

"Fred?" I whispered next to his ear. He groaned and switched hands, "Fred!" I whispered louder. Half of my face started to burn from the punch I just earned myself.

"Oh, shit..." he muttered into his hands. I just bent down and grabbed his bag.

"Oh, shit...is right." I whispered fiercely, "Thanks for the warning." I spat at the rest of the Potter/Weasley clan.

"What's going on?" his voice was thick with sleep.

"I'm going to wake you up." I lifted him by his elbow, "No, not like that, James." I did not even have to look at him, "Come on."

I dragged Fred to the Slytherin Common Room. He waited away with from me as I muttered the password. I do not think he would be able to remember anyway. He nearly fell asleep leaning against the wall.

"Oy! There is a Gryffindor in our Common Room!" a dark haired boy exclaimed. I felt Fred tense. I held my wand eye level to the boy.

"Yeah? What of it?" I sneered. I was exhausted, so my temper was not acting proper, "Hex him and I will forgo my wand and break you nose." a few of the younger kids looked nervous. All I received in aknowledgement was a raised eyebrow.

"I can wait outside." Fred murmured into my ear, his breathe tickling my hair.

"No, I won't be but a moment." I whispered over my shoulder.

I strod down to the girls dormitories. I found the one labeled third years and entered. I found Lucy's trunk easy enough and rummaged through it. I resurfaced with the vial I was looking for.

Upon returning to the Common Room, I noted the tense atmosphere. A couple of the kids who were still here kept throwing Fred suspicious glances. I coughed and they averted their eyes.

"Come on." I snatched his wrist, dragging him to the hallway, "Here. Drink this, but not too fast. Your cousin likes to brew these extra spicy." I pressed the Invigoration Draught into his palm.

"You would really break someone's nose for me?" he had a dull glint in his sleepy eyes.

"Yes, including yours." I snapped. I was starting to regret not getting one for myself.

"I knew Lucy brewed potions, how do you know?" Fred uncorked the potion. He tipped the rim towards me and then drained the vial.

"I was wondering the castle on Saturday and stumbled upon her batch of Invigoration Draught. Plus, this is pay back for yesterday." I checked my bag. I had all my books. I looked at Fred and he looked flushed again. I prefer this color to the ashen one.

In the dim light of the dungeons, Fred's curly auburn hair had Gryffindor red streaks. The flames danced in the reflection of his choclate brown eyes. The constant mirth was alive and bouncing around his eyes.

"More mischief?" his eyebrow raised slightly, "Never pegged you for mischief." Fred held his hand out for my to lead the way. I gave him a sheepish smile.

"I try, very hard, to cause as much as I can." I replied as I started walking to class.

"Bollocks." he swore, "I haven't seen you break a rule." he kept pace with me easily.

"Course you have. Staying out past curfew. Consuming alcohol on school grounds. Fighting." I was leading us to Transfiguration. We shared the class, just not desks.

"Want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" he looked over at me with a sideways glance. My feet forgot how to walk.

"What?" I choked out.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me ?" he repeated and emphasized each word like I was a child. I had not gone yet. Too scared.

"Umm...what?" okay, maybe it was my brain that forgot how to think.

"Honestly, Manslayer, you're sounding like a broken record again." he muttered as he put a hand between my shoulder blades and pushed me forward, "Have you gotten you Halloween costume?"

"Costume?" I felt my feet move, but I was not controlling them, "Why do I need a costume?" Fred gave me an exasperated sigh.

"Merlin, girl! Are you daft?" his voice was raised.

"No." I swallowed some air, "I haven't heard about a costume party." my mind was in a haze.

"Of course not, it's a secret." he winked at me, "Want to go?"

"How is it that in the span of five minutes, you have asked me out on two dates?" my mouth went dry.

"I learnt it from my dad." another wink, "So, is that a yes?"

"No." my short reply only made him smile. I rolled my eyes, "I will go, as a friend, with you to Hogsmeade and to this super secret party."

"Brilliant!" his smile grew into a grin, "I'll see you this Saturday!" with a quick pinch of my cheek, he bounced into the classroom.

When I sat down next to Albus, he gave me a questioning look. I shook my head. His eyes slid over to Fred's desk. I felt my cheeks burn. Gott verdammt monchal! I hate awkward.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay, this is a short chapter. When I was writing it, I honestly thought that this scene was too...interestingly cute to add anything too. I mean, we get to finally have some one-on-one time with a Weasley Twin's child! Out of the Next Gen kids, Fred is my favorite. But, alas, he is brash for poor Calesta. We shall see how this goes.**__**  
>Until next time!<strong>_

**_Henny, that lucky Penny!_**


	9. Nerves and the Occasional Hogsmeade Trip

_**A/N: Alright, so, I am prepared to face my lynch mob.**_

_**I am so sorry. I had this terrible writers block. I guess it couldn't be too bad since I did have writers block for three years one time. That was terrible.**_

_**Different story, different time. But I have returned! I know it is the Holiday season, but I honestly am not that busy. Shopping is normally an easy affair since I know my family pretty well and know what I am going to get them. And since I used to wrap presents for donation for my softball little league, I am a pretty fast wrapper. So, this is a stress free season for me. :D**_

_**I do have some translations for you:**_  
><em><strong>Es tut mir leid. - I am sorry.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Es ist in Ordnung. - It is alright.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Es ist nicht falsch zu fürchten. - It is not wrong to be afraid.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ich bin eher schwach als Angst. - I am more weak than afraid.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nein. - No.<strong>_

_**Now! Hopefully I have broken through writers block. I am almost positive I have. I have a clear thought of how I want my other story, Outside on the Inside, to go and end and this one I have an ending in mind, but it is just getting there. So, if you find me rambling in my story, I am trying to find a tangent to latch onto. Although, the next chapter, I have a clear vision for. I am afraid to say, that someone gets bullied. And it isn't who you expect. But you will get a clearer picture of the Weasley/Potter clan. And their family dynamic. Because with all honestly, I LOVE the Weasley/Potter clan. They are my favorite. And they remind me of my family as we are a big family. And we act very much like this.**_

_**So, read on!**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nerves and the Occasional Hogsmeade Trip<strong>

"Kleine! Stop fidgeting!" Scorpius said harshly, "Or I will burn up your clothes and leave you exposed." I emitted a squeak and stopped wrinkling the hem of my shirt.

"Es tut mir leid." I muttered under my breathe, my cheeks reddening.

"Es ist in Ordnung." he flashed me a white smile. My cheeks cooled a little.

"Why are you so nervous about today?" Lucy was still trying to make up for Monday. Mainly because she thought that if I was angry with her, I would steal more of her potions. She did not appreciate anyone going through her personal stock.

"No reason." I mumbled. I had not told anyone about Fred yet. Mainly because everyone already throught I was with both Scorpius and James.

"Why, I believe this means our dear Calesta has a date." Albus snickered. I covered my face with my hands. Oh Merlin!

"Albus." Scorpius shot him a warning glare. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I was gone in a flash. Or, as fast as my upside down stomach would let me travel.

I entered the bathroom and turned on a faucet. I splashed cold water on my cheeks and forehead. The coolness did help quell some of the nerves. My stomach however, had other plans.

I felt the heat rise in my chest. I craashed through a stall door and fell to my knees. This time, the sickness was violent and forceful. The sickness made me her bitch.

After I upchucked all of my breakfast, I leaned back against the stall wall. My heart was hammering in my chest cavity. I started taking long, deep breathes.

"Kleine?" I heard flitter through the doors. _Couldn't they leave me well enough alone?_ I groaned.

"I'm fine." I ground out.

"You're a terrible liar." he said through the door. I heard it open and then close. A murmured charm whispered by me.

I sighed and got up. I opened the stall door to find Scorpius leaning against a wall. His expression was neutral. I padded back to the sinks. I rinsed my mouth with cold water.

"What's wrong?" he inquired gently. I splashed ice cold water on my face again. I leaned over the sink and stared into my ice clue eyes.

"Freddie is taking me to Hogsmeade today." he was stubborn. He would pester until I told him. I saw him stiffen. My heart dropped to my stomach.

And the heat rose. Except, this time Scorpius was holding my hair again. Like that Saturday last month.

After I had nothing left to offer the Porcelean God, he let my hair loose. I flushed the vile liquid down and leaned back against the stall wall. Scorpius was leaning against the opposite wall with his back, ankles crossed in front of him.

I brought my knees to my chest and rested my forehead on them. I closed my eyes. My pulse was thrumming. Silent tears began to stain my muggle jeans. It was not until I sniffed that he had any idea I was crying. I heard him slide to the floor.

"Es ist nicht falsch zu fürchten." his voice graced my ears.

"Ich bin eher schwach als Angst." I whispered back through my tears.

"Nein." he responded with a clipped tone, "You are a wounded child. You need to learn to be a healed person. And that will take time." he held out a steady hand. I took it without hesitation and he pulled me over to him.

I fell easily into his lap. At first I tried to push away, but he held me down and tight. A few whispered promises and comforting words and I melted into him. One arm wrapped across my body and its hand rested above my waistband. The other ran its fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry I'm going with Fred." I mumbled into his chest. The stroking stopped and I knew I had said the wrong thing. My eyes welled and tears rolled onto his shirt. I could head his heart race.

Scorpius cleared his throat and the hand continued to stroke my hair.

"I'm not mad, Kleine." he mumbled over my head, his breathe tickling my hair on top. My tears slowed, but did not stop, "I already knew you were. Fred Weasley had a gift of gab."

"Of course he does." I grumbled, "Why am I nervous?" I breathed deeply to quell the tears.

"Because you don't know if you can trust him." Scorpius twirled a strand of hair around a long finger. I felt his chin rest on the top of my head, "And you haven't been to Hogsmeade yet. A lot is going on today." I wiped away the last of my tears. How did he know how to calm me?

"You're right, as usual." I replied, "Thank you. I feel much better." I wiggled deeper into his embrace. His hold tighted on me. I felt drowsy.

"My pleasure." he whispered.

My eyes closed without permission and I fell into a comfortable sleep, lulled by the rhythm of his breathing and the feeling of him playing with my hair. I soon found myself dropping into a deep sleep.

_"I think I'll have a round with this one?" my arm was being yanked away from me._

_"Calesta!" my friend, Hannah Spinelli, yelled for me._

_"You're pretty fucking hot." his speech was slurred. The potent stench of booze saturated my air._

_"Let me go." I whimpered, "Please, I just want to go hime?"_

_All I got in response was laughing. My heart felt like it would beat right of my chest. My body was shaking._

"Calesta!" my eyes shot up. I realized that I was not shaking my body, Scorpius was.

"I'm awake." I said, the shaking ceasing. My face felt wet.

"What the hell happened?" he pulled me away from his body by my forearms. I touched my cheek and realized I had been crying again.

"I'm fine." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Like hell you are." his tone was short, "What were you dreaming about?" but his eyes told me he already knew the answer.

I took a long, cooling breathe. I scrubbed the tears away.

"You already know." I replied. He nodded his head.

Scorpius brought my back into his body. I buried my face into his chest. I pulled in his cologne and smell through my nostrils. My arms wrapped around his waist. I felt one of his arms around my shoulders and one around my waist. He just held me while I calmed myself down.

After a few minutes, I took one last lungful of his sent. I started untangling myself from his lap. I stood up and stretched.

After the stiffness left, I offered my hand to the blonde boy. His cool fingers wrapped around my offered hand. I pulled him up and wrapped my arms around his waist. His arms enfolded around me

"Does James get all mushy too when there is a crying girl?" his nose scrunched up in mock disgust. I left the stall to inspect my appearance.

"I actually think he starts crying with them." Scorpius left the stall to lean against the wall by the sink. A small smile flittered across his face. I rinse my mouth out and my face off.

I looked at my reflection and took a moment to watch the water drip off my chin. My eyes were red, but my face was not. My cheeks were as pale as ever. I grimaced.

"I wish I wasn't so pale." I mumbled. Scorpius snorted indignantly, "How do you make it look so flawless?" I turned to him and leaned my hip against the sink.

"I don't cry in the middle of the morning." he responded and he pushed off the wall, "Come on, Kleine. You're going to be late."

"Alright." I bounced off the sink and followed him out.

* * *

><p>Scorpius led me to the staging area. There were so many children. My steps slowed and Scorpius seemed to sense my hesitation. He stopped at the edge of the mob.<p>

"Stay here a moment, Kleine." he murmured in my hair. I nodded in aknowledgement.

I watched him disappear into the crowd, shouldering people out of his way. I looked at my shoes after I lost track of his white, blonde head. My stomach was tingling. I really do not get why I am nervous. Honestly, it is Fred WEASLEY.

But that was the problem, was it not? He was a boy. He was a potentional risk. He could hurt me. But, He was not here.

I hugged my middle. That two second nightmare had my every nerve wound up tight. If I had food in my stomach, I would have thrown it up right there. _Thank heavens I already did that._ The thought swarm across my mind. I felt a wry smile spread across my lips.

"Kleine, do you need to visit the lavatory?" Scorpius' voice glided over my ears. I shook my head and took a deep, calming breathe.

"Are you sure?" a familiar voice sounded concerned. I lifted my eyes.

"Hey Freddie." I greeted, "How are you?"

"Hey, Prinzessin." he seemed to favor the German noun, "I'm pretty good. Just got a right dressing down. Curtesy of Mister Malfoy." Scorpius had a mischievious smile, "How are you?" I eyed Scorpius warily.

"I'm fine." my eyes slid over to Fred. _What did he mean?_ I took a breath, "Did he threaten you?"

"'Course. Wouldn't be Scorp if he didn't, would he?" his casual tone relaxed my stomach muscles. Scorpius rolled his eyes, "I'll keep you safe and return you to Scorp here in one piece, untouched." Fred held up his hands.

"Ever the Gryffindor." I stated with a smile, "How chivalrous of you." he responded with a wink.

"Alright, Kleine?" Scorpius looked at his fingernails, an air of unconcern. I knew better. I gave him a nod and left my arms drop to my sides.

"I'll be fine. I'm not as nervous." he gave my shoulder a tiny squeeze before he went to find James.

"You know," Fred began with a serious tone, "I would never hurt you, right?" my eyes settled on his chocolate brown orbs.

"I know Freddie." my reply quiet, "I'm not afraid of you." my fingers slid into my pockets.

"I'm here when you want to talk about it." he pinched my cheek. I realized that his show of affection was not prolonged touching in the form of arms around shoulders or palms between shoulder blades.

No, Fred had a quiet way about him being a big brother.

"How do you show you love for Roxanne?" I looked at him curiously. I saw the Mischievious Weasley Glint in his eyes.

"I read her journal!" he whispered excitedly. I rolled my eyes, but still managed a smile. Pinching my cheek was not the worst thing possible.


	10. Cursed With Gryffindor Bravery

_**A/N: Please, no one throw stones. I would not let this happen to Calesta if I didn't think she could handle it. I will let you know, I used to get punched, kicked, snapped with rubber bands and shoved around. And that is just what the boys did to me. I didn't hit 5 feet tall until I was in high school. So, I know how much it sucks to be pushed around by big boy bullies. Of course, I joined the Marine Corps and vowed that I would never let a boy/man do that ever again. Maybe Calesta will do so too?**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cursed With Gryffindor Bravery<strong>

"Now, you are forbidden from buying anything in here, but I wanted to show you Zonko's so that way you can see how much better my dad's shop is." Fred was pulling my towards the shop marked Zonko's. I laughed at his antics, "Serious, my dad's shop is much better."

"Isn't that James' middle name?" I gave him a wink.

"Smart arse." he mumbled through a smile. I laughed again.

We entered the shop. I felt my eyes widen at some of the pranks. My inner prankster was jumping up and down for joy. Something about sprinkling itching powder down someone's robes was entertaining. My inner Slytherin kicked in and I felt myself calm down. A devious feeling settled in my bones. Suddenly, itching powder did not feel big enough.

"So, your dad's shop has bigger and better things?" Fred nodded absentmindedly, "Awesome." my stomach tingled. Pranking sounded like fun.

"Come on. Honeydukes is calling my sweet tooth." he motioned me to follow him. I took one last look around and felt a small smirk grace my lips. School could be really fun.

As we exited, I heard some voices. I turned towards them and my pulse quickened. I felt Fred bump into my back. He cursed as he steadied himself.

"Calesta, what the hell?"

"Hugo." and I pointed to the scene.

Hugo, small and meek, was surrounded by big, burly students. Even being this many yards away, I could see his discomfort and fear. My blood began to boil.

"Bloody hell." Fred swore again.

"Go get Rose." I ordered. Fred shook his head.

"She would kill me if I left him alone." he started walking towards the small gathering.

"You're not. I will be with him." I grabbed his arm, "If she were in the joke shop, I could get her. I don't know her haunts, but you do. Go get Rose." I pushed him towards the street and started hurrying to help Hugo.

"...Hex you or just kick the crap out of you?" one of the bullies was saying. I made myself start running.

"Hugo!" I called out as I neared. All eyes snapped my way, "So glad I found you!" I pushed through the ring to stand in front of him. I had a smile on my face.

"W-why?" he stuttered. I fought hard to keep my face smiling. They had scared the piss out of him.

"Freddie said something about lunch." I turned around and pretended to notice the crowd for the first time, "Who are your friends?" my voice betrayed how I felt. My tone was ice cold.

"Not." Hugo tugged the hem of my sweater.

"'Ello beautiful." a greasy voice came from one of the ugly mugs. I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Hi." I replied. Slytherins, the lot of them, "Come one Hugo, let's find Freddie." I made to go towards the joke shop and found a body blocking my path.

"We aren't done with the shrimp." another annoying voice. I studied their faces. Most of them were sixth years.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to hang out with you." my smile dropped. I felt Hugo gather more of my sweater in his fist.

"Calesta..." Hugo whimpered. I reached my left hand behind my back and held it open. His soft, cool hand intertwined with mine. He squeezed my bones hard, "We need to go." he whispered.

"I know, sweetheart." I tried to sound reassuring, but I was fairly angry. Why pick on someone smaller than you? I hate bullies, "Back up!" I growled at the semi-circle.

"Pattinson said you were a feisty one." I recognized a good. Verdammt! I hate goons, "That kick you gave him had him crooked for days." he wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Disgusting." I snapped, "Pattinson and you are douchebags." I snarled. I saw a shift in everyone's stance. I offended them.

"Your mouth is too pretty to talk that way." the goon sneered. I scrunched my face in disgust.

"How about another then?" I narrowed my eyes, "Go the fuck away."

"So scary." he mocked. I clenched my fists. Hugo tugged my sweater.

"I know, I know." I murmured to him. _Freddie, where are you?_

"I'm done playing around. Let's kick the piss out of them and grab a few butterbeers." one of the idiots had a bored tone.

"Calesta?" Hugo whimpered. My heart broke at the helplessness of his voice. They were not going to touch a hair on his head. I must have a weakness for gingers.

I do believe I have a problem with acting rash, also. I turned back to the student blocking my path. Before anyone could agree with the plan to 'kick the piss out of us', I kicked him, hard, in the knee.

As he fell over, howling in pain, I pulled Hugo around me and pushed him towards the joke shop. I ripped my hand from his grasp.

"Run, Hugo!" I shouted. If I stayed behind, he would have more time.

His budding chaser reflexes kicked in and he sprinted away. I felt better knowing that he could get away. Great, I was cursed with Gryffindor bravery. Cunning did not get your ass kicked.

"Little snake bitch!" the one I had kicked hissed at me.

"So scary." I mocked.

I watched him stand up. He wobbled as he put pressure on his injured knee. A wave of satisfaction washed over me. My Slytherin came out in the form of a smirk.

"Leave Hugo alone." I said evenly, "He's done nothing except be twelve."

I felt fingers snake into my hair and grip a handful. A sharp tug had me on the ground, lying on my back. That was when the first kick hit me in the hip. I gasped in shock and pain.

The second kick caught my shoulder. That time I cried out. I rolled onto my side and curled into a tight ball. Yeah, bravery is a drag. Cunning had not gotten my ass kicked.

"Impedimenta!" a voice shouted.

The assault ceased. I, instead, heard a steady stream of hexes, jinxes and defensive spells. I stayed curled in my little ball in case a wayward foot tried to find my face.

Then I heard rushing feet, a lot of yelling and a bunch of swearing. I chanced a look and saw the older students retreat. I uncurled and sat up. I started rubbing my tender shoulder. I looked up into the faces of gingers.

"So, you guys cut that pretty close." I said lightly.

Stomp! Stomp! SMACK!

"You are an idiot!" Molly scolded me. Her slap burned my cheek.

"Molly!" James yelled.

"It's fine." I said quietly from the ground, "She's just worried about Hugo."

"Doesn't give her the right to hit people." James muttered.

"It helps her feel better." I continued to rub my shoulder, "I suppose your Aunt Hermione was about the same way."

"Mom and dad don't talk about when they were younger." Hugo replied quietly, "Thank you, Calesta." he held a hand out. I took it gratefully.

"I would say anytime, but honestly, my shoulder hates me." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders for a hug, "But you are welcome. And I am just glad you did get too terribly hurt."

"Not a scratch." he said with a smile. I mussed his hair.

I felt my entire body hit with a wall. That wall had chestnut curly hair. The wall was hugging me. I realized Rose was saying thank you, over and over again. Rose was squeezing the life out of me and my bruised shoulder. I gave a loud hiss of pain.

"Oh Merlin!" she yelled, "Calesta, I am so sorry!" she looked near tears.

"No, I imagine this is how you Aunt Hermione were like. Molly got the hitting from someone else." I looked at Rose, "Is alright. Just a bit of pain."

"Aunt Ginny and Grandmum Molly, her namesake." Freddie came over and pinched my cheek, "All right there, Prinzessin?"

"Sore, but alive." I shot a wink at him, "Ready? I think I remember something about a sweet tooth calling?"

"Still is. See you lot back at the castle." Freddie waved and I gave them all a smile.

"Thanks for the save." I gave a small wave.

"No more." James gave me a wink.

Fred led me to Honeydukes. I felt my own sweet tooth ache at the sight of the delicious sweets. Chocolates, licorice, caramels. Sugar quills, lemon drops, licorice whips, cauldron cakes. All I could think was how I would never have to worry about PMS again.

After we chose out bounty, we headed for the counter. I may or may not have bent Fred's fingers back when he tried to pay for my candies. He may or may not have glowered at me as we left the shop.

"Where do you get that kind of strength? You're so tiny!" Fred was flexing his fingers, trying to will the pain away. I took his hand into mine. I ignored his flinch and started massaging the sore digits.

"I just don't put limits on it. I'm rash, remember?" he glanced down at his fingers being rubbed by me.

"Oh, I remember." he mumbled.

"Don't forget, we need costumes!" I squeaked excitedly. Fred grinned.

"We are heading that way. Just keep massaging my fingers. It feels nice." I rolled my eyes, but acquiesced to his request. I did feel bad about bending them.

We continued in silence. I continued to rub Fred's fingers and he continued to lead me to this costume shop. I started to get feeling that his fingers were not sore anymore. My first clue was that a grin slowly spread across his lips.

"You're terrible." I dropped his hand.

"Hey, no sane boy will turn down the chance to hold a girl's hand." he winked at me.

"Incorrigible." I muttered.

"In every sense of the word, Prinzessin!" he laughed.

We walked up to the shop. He held the door open for me and I entered. My eyes brightened at all the beautiful and silly costumes. Fred chuckled at my wonderment. Glitter and fabric. Or sometimes, the lack thereof.

Then my eyes settled on a purple and black costume. And I knew that was mine.

"Gotcha!" I murmured.

Fred watched me carefully as I pulled the costume off the rack. He glanced over it and smirked.

"Really?"


	11. Hogsmeade Trips and Sucker Punches

**A/N: I am soo sorry! I cannot believe it took me this long to write this chapter. First I was dealing with personal issues and then I was upset and exhausted that I had writers block. I apologize for the length that you lovely people had to wait for this. Hopefully I broke through my writers block. I have been having a lot of ideas, so that makes me feel better about. :D I hope you all enjoy this one. Cal is starting to break through and be herself. I love it!**

**Translations:  
>Verdammt das weh!- Damn that hurt.<br>Sprache, Kleiner.- Language, little one.  
>Fahr zur Hölle, die beide!- Go to hell, the both of you!<br>Jeder hat seine Schwächen.- We all have our weaknesses.  
>Ja?- Yes?<br>Du auch.- So do you.  
>Nine.- No<strong>

**Henny, that lucky Penny!**

* * *

><p><strong>Halloween Parties and Sucker Punches<strong>

For the week following Hugo's incident, Lily and I say with him at meals. Being at the Hufflepuff tables made me itchy. Even though two of their own, Lily and Hugo, had clearly allowed me to come join them, the other Hufflepuffs were less welcoming. Glares, angry whispers and rotten looks were a daily following when I sat at Hugo's side. I could ignore the majority of it; they were mostly of no harm. Most of them.

"Snake!" an angry hiss came from my right.

"Good morning to you too." I replied. I chanced a glance to catch his expression. I sighed into my bacon.

"Go back to your viper pit." the light brown haired fifth year said in a low voice.

"Wiggins! She is just eating." Lily scowled, but her voice was calm, "She doesn't even bother anyone."

"Her kind attacked a defenseless second year." Charles Wiggins almost growled, "She is probably scouting their next target. Slytherins cannot be trusted."

"My brother is a Slytherin. Can he not be trusted?" she asked with a tilt of her head. Wiggins glared at her.

"Your brother does not lie, cheat or steal. Nor would he ever think about attacking a younger student!" he answered with an air of arrogance.

"Then why do you?" I asked over the rim of my pumpkin juice. His glare flicked to my face. Or part of the table with bated breathe.

"Because you are a snake bitch." he replied slowing and in a dangerous voice. I was bored of that name already. I drained my goblet of juice and gathered my belongings.

"That name would pack a bit of heat if it were true." I said calmly. I looked over at Hugo, "You good?" after his nod, I stood up and placed a soft kiss on top of his head, "Good. I'm going to Potions. Same place for lunch?" I shot Wiggins a sickly sweet smile.

"Yeah." Hugo responded quietly.

"Excellent." I replied, still smiling at Wiggins, "Have a great day." and I sauntered out of the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>"Is everything all right?" Albus asked me as he sat down next to me.<p>

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" I looked up from my book.

"Wiggins looked especially angry this morning. He glared at Lily." his tone had an edge to it. I shrugged.

"I diverted his attention to me. Then I promptly told him to bugger off and bade them ado." I said nonchalantly. I did not even bother to mention the house rivalry bullshit.

"Was he insulting my sister?" I saw his hazel eyes turn dark.

"Most certainly not. Those are reserved for me." I looked down at my book again, "I would have hexed him silly." I smirked into the words on the page. Albus wrinkled his nose at my wording.

"That's not very Slytherin of you. That sounded more Hufflepuff." he arched a brow at me.

"Maybe the quiet ones are rubbing off on me?" I arched an eyebrow to match his expression.

Since I found my Gryffindor Bravery, my nerves have slacked. I noticed my stomach did not twist into knots and I could breathe with a steady rhythm. I still preferred to not be touched and everyone around me could sense that. The shift inside me reared its ugly head in the form of an uncharacteristic hug with James. Albus Potter, never one to miss a detail, noticed my voluntary contact.

Albus took advantage of my new found courage and primed me for verbal assault from Slytherins. They did not take kindly to me interrupting a well-known tradition of hexing younger students. While verbal assault has never bothered me, Albus was tutoring me in the finer arts of insulting with finer language. Where he learned that, I had no clue. Most of his family members were happy throwing out slang and hexes. Most in the same breathe.

"Obviously." he muttered. Mu indifference to his words irked him. He liked to rile up my fiery temper that had me spewing German in his direction. I only ruined his fun because out Potions lesson with Professor Quigley was about to begin.

* * *

><p>"Wake up sleepyhead!" a loud voice stirred my brain awake. I rolled away from the offending sound and groaned.<p>

"Leave me be." I grumbled into my pillow.

Suddenly, I was jarred awake by the floor. Lucy had rolled me off my bed onto the floor. I was a tangle of blankets and sheets. My elbow was stinging.

"Verdammt das weh!" I exclaimed.

"Sprache, Kleiner." a murmur came from above.

"Fahr zur Hölle, die beide!" I grumbled quietly. I only said it to make myself feel better. I am pretty sure that neither Lucy nor Scorpius had heard me.

My hopes were dashed when I looked up into his smirking face. Why does everyone like when I curse? All of the Potter/Weasley clan grinned silly when Scorpius translated my German to English. He even laughed most of the time.

"I just don't understand how such a sweet person like you is so crass in the morning." Scorpius bent over and picked me up, "Honestly, boggles my mind." he sat me on my bed, which then I proceeded to lie back down.

"Jeder har seine Schwächen." I mumbled into my mattress. I felt myself sinking into sleep.

"Kleine!" the fierce tone had me sitting up straight, wide eyed. That tone meant I needed to stop messing about. I cleared my throat.

"Ja?" I realized I had been speaking almost exclusively in German. I shook my head to clear all the grogginess.

"As cute as it is to hear you curse in your native tongue, we need to get a few things from Hogsmeade and then prepare for tonight s festivities." Scorpius brushed my hair from my face, "You need a shower. Your hair looks dreadful."

"Du auch." I muttered under my breathe. He just chuckled and kissed the crown of my forehead.

Lucy and Scorpius left me to make myself presentable.

* * *

><p>"Are you done grumbling in German?" Scorpius asked me as I sat next to him and Albus. I was freshly showered and dressed in muggle jeans and a heavy sweater.<p>

"Nine." I growled.

"Why are you all out of sorts?" Lucy inquired. I shrugged my shoulders.

Why am I all out of sorts? I normally perk up by now. My grumpy morning self would be morphing into perky, smiling Calesta Manslayer. Happy to see everyone and be alive. Unless...

"Shit!" this time in English. That concerned everyone at the table. I got up quickly and ran to the dorms.

Yup. My monthly right as a woman was here. I sighed as I did my thing. I really wish I was a boy.

I armed myself with some chocolate, my bag and wand. With my tools, I headed down to the staging area for the students heading to Hogsmeade. I avoided the rush. Good thing too, I was still pretty grouchy and I still had not been able to eat any chocolate.

Once I entered the area, I chose a comfortable piece of wall and leant my seated body against it. With my chocolate bar in hand, I opened my book and occupied my time with Charles Dickens. I nibbled the sweet, creamy candy, feeling my anger and resentment melting like the chocolate in my mouth. After I felt like a person again, I sighed in contentment, a small smile playing across my lips.

I was so very distracted; I missed the footsteps coming up next to me.

"Better?" a familiar drawl made me raise my eyes to catch his expression.

"Nine." my mumble was only halfhearted. Scorpius caught my tone.

"Good." a crowd was forming behind him, "Up, Kleine. It is almost time to leave." he offered a hand to help me up.

I took the offered appendage. After I righted myself, I slid my book into my bag and strapped it closed. By now, most of the student body was present. I licked my dry lips.

"What do we need?" I asked to keep my mind off the crowd.

"James asked for some sweets, party favors and I have to charm butterbeers from Madame Rosemerta." my surprise and shock must have registered on my face, because Scorpius' features lit up into a mischievous smile, "Not with magic, Kleine. Well, not the kind of magic with a wooden wand."

"Nine! Nine!" I shook my head, trying to ignore the innuendos, "Let's just do the shopping. You keep your lewd plans to yourself."

"Silly girl." Scorpius laughed lightly as he placed his hand between my shoulder blades and gently pressed me to move forward.

The trip was fairly short. Scorpius mainly brought me along for company. We chatted about everything and nothing. I had this nagging feeling that he was trying to keep me occupied. But I pushed that feeling aside since this was a much calmer trip.

After smiling and winking and even throwing some innocent puppy eyes at her, Madame Rosemerta allowed Scorpius to buy a case or five of butterbeers. I rolled my eyes when he gave me a smirk and a wink. Pretty boys and their antics.

"Are you ready to decorate the Room of Requirement, Kleine?" jovially as he shrunk the butterbeers.

"Ja!" I replied.

* * *

><p>"Rox, can you pin up my hair? I'm absolutely dreadful when it comes to my hair." I asked sheepishly. I normally relied on my mother to twist my hair up. I love feeling her fingers comb through my strands.<p>

"Sure." she responded with a cheeky grin, "I know just what you need!" I shrank away from her look. She just laughed as she pushed me into a chair. I was really having second thoughts.

"Roxanne, please don't make me look foolish." I cringed as she gave my hair a hard tug, "o-okay. I-I trust you." I closed my eyes.

My anxiety calmed as she ran her hands through my hair. Almost like my mother. Roxanne was firmer about it though. But I already learned my lesson about trying to cross Roxanne Weasley.

"Y'know, you are already a fool, why would you care if you hair was foolish?" she started waving her wand around my head.

"I guess the more appropriate word would be, stupid." I amended. My eyes were still closed.

"Oh, Cal, you are too pretty to look stupid." I blushed fiercely.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Well, what am I going to do, lie?" she sounded cross. I winced, "There, all done."

I slowly opened my eyes. And gasped. My hair was no longer light blonde; it was black and purple. On top, I had puff ball buns, alternate colors to my roots. It was not half bad. Roxanne looked smug as she saw my eyes sparkle with happiness. I shifted my gaze to her face in the mirror. My face broke out in a wide grin.

"Rox, this is great!" I jumped up and spun around. I wrapped my arms around the younger girls' shoulders and gave her a squeeze, "Thank you!" she chuckled and returned my embrace.

"Now git you costume on! It is almost time to party!"

* * *

><p>Weird Brothers were playing and everyone was dancing. Well, most everyone. Some of the attendees were trying to converse. Some of the older ones were on their way to an anatomy lesson. And then there was me. I was standing along the wall, sipping on some firewhiskey. (I learned my lesson the hard way.) My court jester costume was earning me a few glances that had my cheeks tinting pink. Or was that the alcohol?<p>

An arm snaked low around my waist and I stiffened. My gaze left the floor and peered into unfamiliar blue eyes. I set my drink down on the little table next to me. I did not have a good feeling.

"Hey gorgeous, wanna dance?" his voice slurred. I felt like I had been slimed. I tried to step out of his grip, but he only tightened his hold on my hip.

"No, thank you." I replied quietly. But he must have only heard 'thank you' because he tried to pull me from the wall.

"Come on, let's dance." he almost sounded like he was whining. I resisted, "Don't play hard to get, love."

"I said no." my voice louder and firmer. My brows scrunched together in frustration. I placed my hands on his chest and shoved him away. Well, I tried at least.

"Some spirit! I like a girl who-oaf!"

I punched him in the gut. Hard. His arm dropped to cradle his midsection.

"Back off." I growled.

"What the hell?" he grunted.

"I said no!" I repeated.

"Fucking tease." he shot me a glare.

"Kleine?" Scorpius' voice broke through the music. I looked at his face, but he was not paying attention to me. He only had eyes for the prat currently trying to decide if he should be afraid or not.

"Hey Scorpius." I said softly. He nodded in acknowledgement, letting me know he heard me.

"Do we have a problem here, McLaggen?" he was glaring now. I felt the chill and shivered. Scorpius stepped next to me and placed a protective hand between my shoulder blades.

"Yeah, this crazy bint won't dance with me." he replied, frustrated as to why a girl could resist his charm. I scowled at the derogatory word.

"Manslayer? A crazy bint?" Scorpius turned away from the sleazy boy and made eyes to James, signaling him to come over. McLaggen did not even notice, "Kleine, you want to dance with this slimy prat?" I shook my head.

The light brown haired boy shot his hand out like lightening and enclosed my wrist in his grasp. I squeaked in surprise as I was roughly pulled into his arms. He held me tightly against his body. Since I had no space to get a proper arm swing, I sunk my teeth into the soft flesh of his pectoral. I felt the skin break through his shirt and he was not happy about it.

McLaggen shoved me away so hard, I fell on my back. James was next to me in an instant, his hands on my shoulders, concern shining in his eyes. I waved him off. I was going to pick myself up and deal with this on my own. And that is what I did.

"Do NOT touch me!" I said savagely in his face. My glare was so intense; he took a sudden step back, "I WILL not be manhandled."

James and Scorpius took him away. I am going to assume he was being kicked out. I did not care. I felt someone gently lay a hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked up into Albus' hazel eyes.

"What do I do that is wrong?"

"You don't walk around with a bloke." was his cryptic answer.


	12. Some Things Are Meant To Be Permanent

_**A/N: Oh NO! Another short chapter. I find this one very entertaining. And Calesta of course, over reacts. This one is filled with some fluff. A break from the drama that is her life.**_

_**If it finds your fancy, leave me a review. I like to hear feedback! Happy Reading!**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Some Things Are Meant To Be Permanent<strong>

I felt silly with booze and mildly relaxed. Albus had stayed with me the rest of the night, plying me with firewhiskey. I had mentioned once or four times that I was fine and he could go have fun. He insisted that he was having fun and I left it alone.

He was even kind enough to walk me back to the Slytherin dungeons. His excuse was he was tired. Even with his insistence, I still felt bad that I had ruined his night. And I said as much.

"Never. I do what I want." he responded with a small, knowing smile.

"Thank you, for walking me back." I said softly, "What did you mean earlier?" I took a seat on a soft chair. Albus sat down on the couch and sighed.

"You have no reputation here. All you have is a pretty face and a soft voice." his gaze was boring into mine, "My family has out past. My father, uncle and aunt, their names, have helped having a hold over the students. Having James here first helped also. He and Scorpius cleared a path for all of us.

"Most of the student body left Fred, Rose and I alone when we started. So, all of those traditions didn't really occur. Sometimes the older students would catch one of us stragglers, but attacks on the Potters and Weasleys are few and far between."

"I did notice that you all tend to travel in packs." I had been quiet during his explanation. My mind digesting the information, "So, maybe I don't need a guy, but someone who has a reputation?" Albus shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess it really depends on you. But yes, your main problem is you are seen as a loner and very available." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I sent him a glare.

"You would think with how James is always slinging his arms around my shoulders and how Scorpius always had a hand on my back as we walk. Freddie and his cheek pinching aren t subtle either." Albus laughed softly. I grimaced.

"It doesn t help any that you are completely clueless." my temper flared inside my chest. The alcohol did not help keep it contained, "Most of the student body keeps tabs on who is dating who. They know you are not dating those three." I glared at him.

"Well, how would they know? I could be dating-" I stopped myself. Even in my fuzzy state I knew **that** idea sounded ridiculous. I sighed and rubbed my face, "My face is numb. And I am trying to spout nonsense. I think that means I am pretty tipsy and should go to bed." I stood slowly from the cushy chair, trying not to sway. I failed.

"All right?" Albus eyed me cautiously. I nodded my head. I had a though that made me break out in a grin, "Why are you smiling?"

"I'm grinning, actually. And I figured out how you show your affection for me." I put a hand on the arm of the chair, half tempted to sit back down and sleep on it.

"Oh really?" he raised a questioning eyebrow at me.

"You tell me the truth. And don't brush me aside." I started walking to my dormitory, "Eve if it might make me angry or uncomfortable. Because knowing the truth is soothing."

"Soothing?"

"Like a warm hug, actually." I giggled.

"You're pissed." he stood up.

"I'm not mad." I was very confused. Albus sighed.

"Drunk, Manslayer." he translated. I giggled again.

"A warm hug. And I should've remembered that one. Mutter has told one of her brothers that a couple of times." I started humming. I could hear Albus walking behind me, "And I am not, by the by."

"'Course not." I caught the sarcasm. I snorted, very unlady like too.

"Save your sarcasm for when I am actually drunk. Then maybe it might fly above me." I sent him a smirk.

"Good night, Calesta." he said as he walked past me.

"Good night, Albus." I replied quietly.

* * *

><p>The next morning I had the shock of a lifetime. And I was not happy about it.<p>

And that is why I was sitting next to Roxanne Weasley and James Potter, crying silently at Gryffindor Tables.

"It is not so bad." I heard Fred say. That just made me bury my head further into Roxanne's shoulder. I felt James patting my back softly.

"Honestly. I like how the streaks of color play nicely off your light blonde hair." James tried. I let out a soft sob.

"What went wrong, Rox?" I whimpered. I felt her sigh.

"I haven't the foggiest." she replied. I hiccupped.

"Come on, Manslayer. Honestly, it looks great!" James tried again.

"You're a boy, what would you know?" I hiccupped again.

"Well, if you really want to know..." I heard him drop his pitch. That was a dangerous tone to girls. They tended to melt into puddles at it.

"Nine! Nine!" I shook my head into Roxanne's shoulder, "Go get Albus." I muttered.

"I'll do it." Fred mumbled. I heard him leave.

"What does my brother have to do with anything?" James sounded confused. I took a shuddering, deep breathe.

"He never lies to me." I stated as I brought my head up. I scrubbed my face with my sleeve. Roxanne relaxed. I finally stopped crying.

"Well, neither does...oh never mind." he slouched down. I hiccupped.

"What's up? Calesta- oh what the bloody hell?" my heart shattered. I sniffed.

"Great, she just stopped crying and now you made her start again." Roxanne sounded exasperated.

"Dammit, Albus!" James muttered under his breathe.

"Well, did you guys lie to her?" he was looking at me. I flicked my gaze to him.

"No." they chorused.

"They sugar coated everything." I mumbled wetly.

James and Fred sputtered. Roxanne, never one to be shamed, shrugged her shoulders. Albus sighed.

"Scoot over, Roxy." Albus took her spot next to me. And he started studying me.

After my shower this morning, I looked into the mirror and saw black and purple. Sections of my hair did not change back to blonde. I tried every counter charm I could think of. But streaks of black/purple and purple/black were still there. I was mortified.

I threw on a sweater with a hood and quick stepped it to the Great Hall. I found Rox and showed her. She even tried a few charms to non-avail. Her failure was a breaking point and I broke down into tears. And then all the soft tones happened.

Albus had my chin in between his thumb and forefinger. He was turning my head from side to side. He ran his fingers through my hair. He even wiped a few tears from my cheeks. I felt myself calm down.

"Better?" he whispered. I nodded my head slightly.

"A little." I swallowed, "Is it bad?"

"Never. Still a pretty face and a soft voice." he released my chin; "Although, the dark colors give you an edge." he winked at me. I felt my lips curve into a small smile.

"How did you get her to do that?" Fred asked in amazement, "We've been trying for ages now!"

"Twenty minutes is not ages, Freddie." I hiccupped, "I'm going to go see Lucy and Scorpius." I made to stand up, but a hand on my shoulder stilled my actions.

"We won't see them for a while yet." Albus warned, "They were still pretty out of it when I tried to wake them."

"Oh, okay." I patted his fingers, "Thank you, Albus." I gave him a bright smile.

"Anytime, Calesta." he gave my shoulder a quick squeeze. Then he was gone.

My stomach reminded me that I still had yet to eat. So, I threw my hood back on my head and grabbed a piece of toast and filled a goblet with pumpkin juice. I hunched into the table as low as I could. I began nibbling on the bread.

"Cal..." James began, "Can I still call you Cal?" he pulled my hood back slightly to get a look at my face.

"Can I call you Jamie?" I countered.

"Can you take off your hood and show the Great Hall your bright smile?" he pulled the hood back farther.

"Are you going to keep answering my questions with questions?" I nibbled some toast.

"Are you going to continue to do the same?" his forest green eyes sparkled.

"Yes, you can call me Cal." I slowly pulled my hood down and nervously smoothed down my hair.

"I suppose you can call me Jamie. Your hair is fine, by the by." he drank some of my juice.

"Thank you." I said through a bright smile.

Maybe having purple/black hair would not be so bad.


End file.
